L'Histoire du Temps
by Patte d'Oie
Summary: Deux héritiers. Un seul trône. Qui deviendra roi ? Ne soyez pas si sûr de votre réponse, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Plongez au milieu d'histoires de cours, de guerre et de complots. (Merci à Miss Pupitre pour le résumé)
1. Chapter 1

D'épais nuages gris déversaient leurs tourments sur les hommes plus bas. La pluie lavait les corps disgracieux couverts de boue et de sang, elle ne laissait personne s'échapper. Un éclair zébra le ciel et le tonnerre gronda au-dessus de leur tête. Les yeux vident de vie, ces hommes ne bougeaient plus et attendaient tranquillement que le soleil reviennent carboniser leur corps en lambeaux, que les charognards viennent se nourrir de leur chair, tandis que l'air arborerait cette odeur de putréfaction présente sur chaque champ de bataille. La Mort avait pris chaque âme présente, ne laissant qu'une enveloppe à pleurer pour les autres. Certains corps n'étaient plus reconnaissables, les ennemis se mêlaient aux amis, les dépouilles resteraient fertiliser cette terre jusqu'à la prochaine bataille.

À travers l'une des fenêtres du palais, le vainqueur portait un regard las sur l'horizon. D'ici, il ne pouvait pas voir ces êtres qui avaient donné leur vie pour ce traité de paix, mais cet homme n'oublierait jamais leur visage, leur rire et surtout leur famille qu'ils avaient dû quitter. Certains venaient juste de voir leur premier rejeton naître et il grinça des dents en sachant qu'il aurait pu être à leur place, abandonnant sa femme et ses deux fils en bas-âges. Le goût acre du sang envahis sa bouche et il arrêta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il détestait la guerre mais pour assurer un avenir à son royaume, il n'avait d'autres choix que d'utiliser la force pour anéantir ses voisins les plus dangereux.

L'homme se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son fauteuil de velours et se remémora le déroulement de la bataille. Il voulait se souvenir de chaque instant afin que la prochaine guerre fasse moins de victimes, il ne voulait pas briser d'avantages de famille. Et voir briller la tristesse dans les yeux de sa compagne le faisait toujours culpabiliser. Cette première victoire l'amenait lentement vers un royaume en paix et même s'il avait désormais du sang sur les mains, il ferait en sorte que ses enfants n'aient pas à vivre de la même manière que lui, qu'ils n'aient pas à se salir, à arracher des hommes pour guerroyer inutilement. Rien de tout cela ne devrait perturber leur innocence.

Il serra les poings lorsqu'il se demanda ce qu'il serait advenu de son peuple s'il avait perdu la bataille. Les perdants finissaient souvent par mourir, leur femme devenait l'esclave des plus puissants et les enfants avaient un avenir incertain en étant revendu aux plus offrants. Plusieurs des esclaves, qu'il possédait, étaient à la base des trophées de guerre revendus dans les marchés. Il imaginait sa femme se faire violer et ses enfants hurler de douleur et de peur face à l'inconnu menaçant.

L'armure de son capitaine de cavalerie s'entrechoqua et le ramena au présent. Il n'avait pas perdu et attendait désormais que le traité de paix soit rédigé, un accord qui mènerait les deux royaumes vers un futur plus chaleureux, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Les Hyuga étaient tombés, il ferait de ce pays l'une de ses premières principautés. L'homme avait tenu à ce que cette famille reste à la tête de ce petit royaume car il avait pu avoir un avant-goût de leur manière de diriger en traversant les nombreux villages qui le constituaient. L'armée principale était rentrée avant les dirigeants car il avait souhaité découvrir ses nouvelles terres. Les paysans semblaient heureux, les villages vivaient et après avoir rapidement discuté avec certains d'entre eux, il sut que les impôts ne représentaient qu'une part infime de leur dépense mensuel. En soit, le dirigeant de ce pays n'était pas un homme courant après l'argent et semblait favoriser grandement le développement de son peuple. Cela lui avait plu et c'était pour cela qu'il souhaitait garder cette famille à la tête de sa principauté.

L'homme apposa son sceau royal dans la cire encore chaude du traité, concluant ainsi l'acte de paix entre les deux pays. Le pays de la Lune et celui du Feu étaient désormais réunis, et même si la soumission du premier indiquait clairement sa position, le deuxième ne comptait pas abuser de sa supériorité.

« Nous vous remercions pour votre générosité votre Majesté. »

L'homme inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance et suivit le jeune servant vers l'aile qu'on leur avait attribué. Les armures cliquetaient aux moindres pas et brisaient le silence pesant des longs couloirs. Ce n'était pas l'atmosphère du palais qui mettait ses Hommes dans cet état de stress permanent, la guerre était encore trop présente dans leur esprit pour qu'ils puissent savourer leur victoire et leurs idéaux autour d'un bon vin chaud. Il savait que ces guerriers ne pourraient se détendre qu'après avoir rejoint la couche de leur femme, de leur avoir écarté les cuisses et jouit à en perdre l'esprit. Lui-même se lamentait de ne pas toucher sa compagne, de ne pas la sentir au plus près de son corps. Même l'Homme le plus fort avait besoin de la douceur que dégageaient ces femmes.

Le servant s'inclina devant lui et ouvrit rapidement les lourdes portes en chêne. L'homme fut étonné de la force du jeune homme, il ne s'en serait jamais douté en regardant son corps frêle. Pourtant, il avait ouvert les battants de bois alors que même un homme bien bâtis aurait mis plus de temps. Les servantes étaient souvent deux lorsqu'il s'agissait de les ouvrir.

« Tu as de l'avenir gamin. »

Le dénommé releva les yeux surpris par les propos de l'homme et ses pupilles nacrées se posèrent dans celles charbons de son nouveau Roi. Il abaissa de nouveau la tête, quelques mèches corbeaux s'échappèrent de son catogan dissimulant ses iris à l'homme, et le remercia à voix basse.

Il entra dans la pièce, suivit de ses hommes et les portes se refermèrent derrière eux les laissant observer leur nouvel environnement. Dans les tons pastels, les murs reflétaient la lumière des multiples lustres accrochaient aux hauts plafonds. Les meubles étaient plus bruts mais s'accordaient avec les douces couleurs qui les entouraient. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le vainqueur se disait que la décoration représentait la famille royale de ce pays à merveille. Vu de l'extérieur, ils paraissent durs et froids mais lorsqu'on les regardait d'un peu plus près on pouvait remarquer les subtiles nuances de chaleurs qu'ils dégageaient le tout dans une ambiance agréable.

Il avait longuement hésité entre deux autres pays avant de déclarer la guerre à la Lune, mais son choix se révélait plus positif que prévu. Et même s'il avait perdu beaucoup de ses hommes, son adversaire avait eu plus de perte dont le frère du dirigeant qui s'était sacrifié pour protéger ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il regarda ses hauts gradés et malgré les différentes blessures qu'ils arboraient, ils étaient saufs à ses côtés. Ces personnes étaient des amis de longue date, destinés à le servir depuis leur plus jeune âge, mais il serait anéanti s'ils venaient à mourir sur un champ de bataille. Il appréciait chacun des hommes qui le servait mais ça serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas de préférences.

Il autorisa ses hommes à aller se laver et profita de leur absence pour laisser couler une unique larme. Il enleva son armure, morceaux par morceaux et aima l'absence de métal sur ses vêtements. Il apprécia la liberté qu'il avait sans cette cuirasse et déambula dans toute l'aile pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à rejoindre les bains à son tour. Les quatre hommes déjà présents, riaient aux éclats lorsqu'il pénétra la pièce d'eau.

C'était une grande salle ovale, entièrement revêtue de carrelages aux tons crème. En son centre, un large renfoncement rond, était alimentait en eau régulièrement par des fontaines aux styles épurés. Sur le côté droit, quelques miroirs embués étaient accrochés au mur sur le sol, plusieurs produits permettaient de se laver et des pommeaux de douche y traînaient. Sur la gauche se tenait des pièces aux murs transparents où les hommes aimaient se prélasser tout en transpirant. Lui appelait cela des pièces chauffantes, sa femme préférait le terme de Sauna. Il leva la tête après avoir vu le reflet d'une fresque dans l'eau et fut étonné de voir l'histoire des Hyuga peinte sur le plafond. Malgré l'humidité chaude de la pièce, les couleurs semblaient toujours aussi vives et éclatantes, et il se permit de la regarder attentivement après s'être glissé dans l'eau brûlante.

Il se mêla à la conversation de ses hommes et ils échangèrent de nombreux souvenirs, la plupart portant sur des anecdotes de leurs familles. Il songea à son plus jeune fils qui devait fêter ses un an aujourd'hui et se promit de fêter dignement ce premier anniversaire lorsqu'il rentrerait.

« Le repas sera bientôt prêt votre Majesté. Mon Oncle m'a demandé de vous indiquer le chemin pour rejoindre la grande salle. »

Il tourna son regard charbon vers son interlocuteur et croisa à nouveau les orbes nacrées du jeune homme.

« Nous vous suivrons jeune homme, j'ai une de ces faim, je serais capable d'avaler une vache ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur après les propos du capitaine d'infanterie et sortirent de l'eau pour se préparer, le jeune Hyuga sur les talons. Ils enfilèrent les tenues préparées par les servantes et suivirent leur guide jusqu'à la salle à manger. Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent une femme en larmes tenant un enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa génitrice et s'accrochait désespérément à ses jupons en retenant ses hoquets de tristesse. Encore une victime de cette bataille. Une lueur triste traversa les yeux noirs du roi et disparu rapidement lorsque la mère lui jeta un regard voilé de larmes. Elle inclina la tête lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau.

« Je vous en prie votre Majesté, faites que ce pays soit enfin en paix. »

Cette simple phrase fissura son cœur déjà bien abîmé et il lui jura psychiquement qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que le pays de la Lune n'ait plus à subir cette épreuve.

« Elle était la femme de feu le frère de notre dirigeant votre Majesté. »

L'homme regarda rapidement son guide et sentit une lame le transpercer. Il avait mené à la mort un homme qui avait chéris sa femme et son fils, mais il devait protéger ce qu'il avait de précieux alors il ne pouvait pas se faire pardonner pour son acte. Par contre, il pourrait permettre à ce peuple de se relever de sa défaite en l'aidant comme il le faisait pour son royaume.

« C'est étrange de ne pas porter mon armure.

Par moment, je me demande comment tu as réussis à être à la tête d'un bataillon avec des remarques pareilles. »

Il aimait bien entendre ses camarades se chamailler car cela montrait l'amitié qui les reliait et cela leur permettait de se détendre dans un lieu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'homme espérait qu'un jour ses enfants auraient aussi des partenaires à qui ils pourraient tout confier sans avoir à surveiller leurs arrières. Il s'installa au bout de table et discuta politique avec le dirigeant des Hyuga. Ce dernier se trouvait à sa droite, sa femme, enceinte, était à ses côtés tandis que ses hommes se trouvaient sur sa gauche.

« Veuillez excuser ma belle-sœur qui ne sera pas présente pour ce repas votre Majesté, mais elle a une santé fragile et ne s'est toujours pas remise de son accouchement. »

Le Roi était de plus en plus surpris avec cette famille qui semblait faire attention à son entourage et prendre soin de le défendre. Il fit rapidement le lien, et se doutait que cette femme ne souhaitait pas croiser d'avantage son regard.

« J'espère un jour pouvoir la rencontrer.

Lorsque sa santé le lui permettra nous lui demanderons de venir se présenter à vous votre Majesté. »

Des dizaines de plats se firent installés sur la nappe blanche et le repas put commencer. Face à la multitude de couverts qui entouraient l'assiette, il remercia mentalement sa femme de lui avoir appris, à coup de fourchette, dans quel ordre les utiliser. Il avait toujours été fière de sa famille et avait suivi sa politique de très près mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses plus subtiles, il avait dû se plier face aux menaces de sa compagne qui lui avait appris toutes les bases. De l'utilisation des couverts à la coordination des fleurs dans un bouquet. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle avait pris autant de plaisirs à lui apprendre alors qu'on voyait très bien qu'il s'obstinait à faire tout de travers, mais cela les avait intimement lié au point qu'elle devienne la mère de sa descendance.

Tous portèrent leur regard sur la seule femme présente à la table. Cette dernière se tenait le ventre et avait dû mal à respirer, son visage rouge dégoulinait de sueur. Le Roi avait déjà vu ces symptômes sur sa femme lorsqu'elle devait accoucher et sût réagir rapidement.

Les cris de douleur de cette mère résonnèrent dans le palais toute la nuit, c'est aux aurores que le poupon accepta de quitter les entrailles de sa génitrice et de se présenter au monde. Ce fut un jour de joie et de peine, la mère décéda d'une hémorragie interne qui s'était déclarée lors de son accouchement. Hélas, la naissance de la petite Hinata emporta une Hyuga au grand cœur.

Le Roi fit mander un messager afin qu'il prévienne sa femme du retard de son retour. Il resterait au pays de la Lune afin d'accompagner le deuil de cette famille. La petite fut placée dans les bras d'une nourrice afin qu'elle s'en occupe convenablement et la forme comme il se devait à son rôle d'héritière. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en sachant que cet enfant ne grandirait jamais aux côtés de sa mère et remercia son dieu protecteur d'avoir accordé à sa progéniture la chance de connaître leur génitrice.

Dès l'après-midi, la cérémonie d'enterrement était déjà prête et la rumeur d'un remariage courrait déjà dans les couloirs. L'un de ses généraux fut choqué en l'entendant mais il savait qu'il n'était pas simple pour un dirigeant de gouverner seul, une femme était obligatoire pour le faire réfléchir ou simplement pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Lui-même avait perdu sa mère et c'était vu rencontrer sa belle-mère dans la semaine. Les premiers temps, il lui en avait voulu d'avoir pris la place de reine aux côtés de son père, mais en grandissant, il avait vite compris que ses actions étaient stupides et s'était excusé. Il avait eu de la chance qu'elle accepte de le pardonner et de repartir sur de bonnes bases mais il se doutait que tous les enfants n'avaient pas cette chance.

La cérémonie eut lieu dès le lendemain et il fallut ramener la petite Hinata dans son berceau car elle ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer. Il avait l'impression que la petite pleurait cette mère inconnue. En tant que roi, il dirigea la cérémonie. Aidé des prêtres présents, ils amenèrent l'âme de la défunte à se réincarner afin qu'elle ne reste pas coincée dans le monde des vivants. Il n'était pas très croyant mais en mémoire de cette personne et en souvenir de tous ceux qui étaient décédés, il mena le tout d'une main de maître.

Le deuil prit fin une semaine plus tard et la vie de la principauté se relança calmement. Les habitants du palais se remettaient lentement de la mort de la défunte, seuls les plus sensibles pleuraient dans les couloirs, les autres retenaient leurs larmes. Il était temps pour lui et son armée de rentrer à Konoha, capitale du pays du feu. Il commençait à ressentir un manque l'absence de son pays, son peuple et sa famille pesaient sur son mental et son sommeil devenait rare. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours partagé sa couche et s'était habitué à la chaleur que dégageait un corps humain à ses côtés. Les nuits du pays de la Lune était bien plus froide, et malgré les épaisses couvertures, il frissonnait régulièrement lorsque la température chutait brusquement. De plus, le manque de présence sur sa droite le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Pour combler cette absence, il avait dû imaginer sa femme à ses côtés, les caresses qu'elle lui aurait octroyé pendant qu'il la couvrait de baisers brûlants.

Il s'était réveillé en sueur avant d'atteindre l'extase, son corps réclamant la jouissance. Il avait beau être maître de lui-même, le corps dévêtu de sa femme le faisait toujours réagir mais il se refusait d'avoir une autre personne partageant son lit. Il ne pouvait pas sortir dans cet état d'excitation et il avait fini par se soulager, seul. Il ne ressentait aucune honte à s'accorder un plaisir solitaire mais il trouvait plus satisfaisant de partager ses ébats avec sa compagne.

Aujourd'hui, ils reprendraient la route vers leur demeure et pourraient fêter dignement cette première victoire avant de repartir au front. Il ne voulait pas prendre de temps à se reposer trop longtemps, il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud. Il accorderait tout de même quelques jours à ses soldats avant de repartir guerroyer mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa vigilance. Les autres pays devaient déjà être au courant de la défaite du pays de la Lune, ils attendaient sûrement le retour du vainqueur pour tenter de les soumettre. Ils profiteraient de leur fatigue pour les attaquer.

Il fit sceller son hongre et apprécia une dernière fois le paysage qui s'étendait au pied du palais avant de se mettre en selle. Devant lui, son armée l'attendait de pied ferme, ses fidèles amis se trouvaient devant la file, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient tous hâte de rentrer et il partageait ce sentiment. Il talonna son destrier pour les rejoindre et lança la marche.

Les chemins étaient dégagés et propices à l'avancer d'un millier d'hommes. Les chevaux n'étaient pas nerveux et avançaient d'un bon pas, certains portaient de lourdes charges de nourriture et présents en tout genre, tandis que d'autres restaient libres à leurs côtés. Les bêtes étaient prêtes à être harnacher lorsque les autres commenceraient à fatiguer. Il avait toujours trouvé fascinant de les voir trotter librement à leurs côtés, sans penser à s'enfuir loin de ses hommes qui les avaient asservis depuis leur naissance. Ils étaient d'ailleurs uniques, car peu d'individus laissaient leurs animaux se promener autour d'eux sans avoir peur de les voir disparaître.

Ils prirent deux pauses avant de quitter le pays de la Lune. Tous sentirent une bouffée de nostalgie leur monter à la gorge lorsqu'ils franchirent la forêt Écarlate, frontière des deux pays. Même les bêtes semblèrent reconnaître leur pays. Les chiens commencèrent à japper de joie tandis que les montures s'ébrouaient régulièrement, hennissant comme bon leur voulaient.

Ils mirent encore trois jours avant d'atteindre la capitale. Les habitants étaient tous de sortir, arborant les couleurs de la famille royale. La ville entière était revêtue de rouge et noir et les éventails se balançaient au grès du vent, accrochés un peu partout. Le symbole même de leur dynastie. Il était fier de son peuple, fier de son pays et il sauta de son cheval lorsqu'il croisa le regard souriant de sa femme. Son fils aîné se tenait droit et fier mais il savait que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les bras, ce dernier s'y jetterait. Son cadet, quant-à lui, tenait fermement le haut de sa mère qui le tenait dans ses bras. Un an, il avait déjà fêté son premier printemps et il comptait bien profiter des quelques jours de repos, qu'il s'accorderait, pour profiter de sa progéniture.

Désormais à hauteur de sa famille, il enserra la taille de sa femme afin de la ramener au creux de ses bras. Son petit dernier, encore contre la poitrine de sa mère, rit. Un rire frais comme seul un enfant innocent pouvait le faire, un son qui se répercuta dans l'air environnant et qui fit sourire les quelques personnes présentes. Il était là, à la place qu'il s'était construit et, même pour tout l'or du monde, il ne vendrait pas le destin qu'on lui avait accordé.

Le monarque attrapa son aîné d'un geste vif et le porta dans ses bras. De nature réservée, son fils se tut mais le Roi put sentir son sourire lorsque la bouille du gamin se faufila dans son cou. De sa main libre, il glissa son bras autour dles hanches de sa Reine et ils rentrèrent paisiblement dans le palais.

Véritable œuvre de pierre, le château de la famille royale n'avait rien à envier aux autres et pourtant, il s'en dégageait un petit quelque chose, une sensation qui prouvait aux invités que la richesse pouvait aussi être signe de simplicité. Les quelques ornements synonyme de royauté présents n'étaient pas tous jeunes, souvenirs d'une époque oubliée, ils étaient placés dans certains couloirs mais occupaient majoritairement la salle du trône.

Cette pièce n'était qu'un usage secondaire, un endroit qui ne servait qu'aux grandes rencontres et encore, sa Majesté préférait discuter autour d'un bon verre de vin chaud, assis dans des fauteuils rembourrés et moelleux. Montrer sa supériorité ne faisait pas partis de ses priorités et malgré les préceptes de ses ancêtres, sa famille avait réussi à lui enlever les œillères qu'on lui avait affublées plus jeune.

Leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse moquette marron glacé et il dut déposer son fils afin d'enlever les bottes autrefois étincelantes d'un éclat argenté, mais désormais crasseuses d'une boue épaisse. Il était au courant du travail que devait accomplir les domestiques pour enlever les moindres tâches sur la fibre au sol et, même s'il était Roi, la domestique en chef n'hésitait pas à lui tordre les oreilles pour qu'il enlève ses chaussures. Ne voulant pas à nouveau décevoir cette personne, elle qui avait bercé son enfance, il effectua cette tâche comme une vieille habitude sous le regard surpris des invités.

Sa femme déposa, à son tour, son cadet au sol et ce dernier se tint fièrement, droit comme un i, mais la tentative de marche ne fut pas aussi réussi. Sur les fesses, le petit Uchiha n'en démordit pas pour autant et se releva aussitôt. Les fesses en l'air, il poussa ses deux petites mains du sol afin d'avoir l'élan nécessaire pour se redresser. Son aîné était derrière son petit frère si têtu afin qu'il ne retombe pas trop brusquement.

Petit à petit, il réussit à récupérer un équilibre et avança d'un pas plus lent, comme s'il avait compris que la rapidité ne lui ouvrait pas de chemin. Avec un naturel qui surpris le Roi, il avança vers ce père qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas et ouvris grand les bras, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Émus, le paternel ouvrit à son tour les bras, un genou au sol, il attendait que cette petite lumière termine les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient.

S'écroulant dans les bras du monarque, le petit bout grimaça face au contact froid de l'armure contre sa joue. Relevant ses yeux d'enfant vers cette figure paternel, il bouda, mais le sourire franc que lui offrit l'adulte fit vite disparaître sa mauvaise humeur et bientôt ses lèvres s'ornèrent d'un nouveau sourire, un sourire démontrant sa fierté face à la réussite, un sourire emplit de joie de revoir un père jusqu'alors absent. Le Roi laissa échapper une unique larme avant de serrer contre lui sa progéniture qu'il chérissait tant.

Il croisa le regard de sa femme et une bouffée de joie remonta du fond de ses entrailles, la fierté vibrait encore dans son être mais l'amour fusionna avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que maintenant, alors que les êtres qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde étaient à ses côtés et le chérissaient autant que lui.

On l'aida à retirer son armure, ses deux enfants dans la bibliothèque, il put profiter de la présence de sa femme. Son regard se fit perçant alors que sa reine se tenait dos à lui. Ses iris dérivèrent vers la chute de rein de sa compagne si aimante et elle se retourna vers lui, un sourcil arquait lui démontrait qu'elle savait à quoi il pensait. Malgré tout, il ne tenta pas de le cacher, à quoi bon ? Cela ne changerait rien, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour ne plus être offusqué par ça et en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ce bout de femme avait toujours eu un esprit très ouvert, bien plus que le sien, c'était d'ailleurs cette caractéristique qui l'avait attiré.

Et pendant qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il savoura du regard sa démarche féline, ses hanches qui ondulaient au rythme de sa démarche, sa chevelure aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune se balançant à chacun de ses pas. Il aimait cette femme, il la désirait et la flamme de la passion ne s'éteignait toujours pas malgré leurs cinq ans de mariage. Il profiterait de ses enfants quelques heures plus tard, mais avant, il voulait goûter de nouveau aux plaisirs que pouvait lui apporter son épouser.

Les heures passèrent rapidement, les dernières sensations de jouissance quittaient lentement son corps, ne lui laissant qu'un sentiment de bien-être absolue. Il se sentait complet. Sa femme reposait au creux de son bras, endormis. Il l'admirait, elle n'avait pas perdu de sa beauté et son corps était toujours plein d'une vitalité qu'il pensait disparu suite à son deuxième accouchement. Et pourtant, pendant l'heure qu'ils avaient partagés, elle lui avait mainte fois prouvé qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à cela.

Elle s'agita dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir un œil encore embué de fatigue. Elle retint difficilement un bâillement et s'écarta de son mari afin de s'étirer convenablement. Sa Reine aimait être dans ses bras, mais il avait vite compris qu'à son réveille, il devait lui laisser un moment afin que la brume de son esprit se dissipe.

Les bras derrières la tête, le buste relevé par de nombreux oreillers, il continuait d'admirer la beauté sous ses yeux. Un cheveu blanc attira son regard et avec deux doigts, il le fit glisser le long de sa main.

« C'est l'inquiétude ! Je ne sais jamais si tu me reviendras un jour, lui murmure-t-elle d'une voix encore enrouée. »

Il ne peut qu'acquiescer à ses propos. Il ne peut rien dire parce qu'il ne sait pas, il ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressent et elle le remercie du regard de ne pas tenter de se faire pardonner. Elle sait pourquoi il rejoint si souvent le front ces derniers temps, elle sait qu'il est fort et très intelligent mais elle ne peut contrôler son subconscient qui lui murmure d'une voix suave qu'il ne reviendra pas. A chaque fois qu'il la quitte, vêtue de cette armure censée le protéger, les nuits deviennent plus courtes, son sommeil moins profond et l'anxiété la gagne à chaque pas.

Il remarque les cernes sous ses yeux, désormais démunie de tout maquillage, il voit les traits tirés de cette femme qui prie une multitude de dieux afin qu'il revienne à ses côtés. Sa main rugueuse caresse délicatement la joue de son amante et ils savourent l'amour qu'il partage à travers ce simple geste. Une petite action si pleine de sentiments qu'elle fait monter les larmes de la Reine. Elle se réfugie dans les bras protecteurs de son mari et verse enfin le chagrin qu'elle a retenu pendant si longtemps.

Il fallut peu de temps pour qu'elle se calmât et, dans un accord commun, ils se rhabillèrent pour reprendre leur rôle. Ces instants d'intimité, leur permettaient de quitter momentanément le monde qui les entourait et les étouffait. Plusieurs fois, le Roi aurait vraiment voulu ne pas faire partie de la famille royale, vivre librement, sans entraves et finalement, il s'était résigné. Pour son peuple et non pour sa famille. Sans une tête dirigeante, le peuple finirait par entraver sa propre liberté et se nuirait lui-même, c'était son devoir d'enlever les mauvaises germes afin que perdurent cette paix. Aussi irréelle soit-elle, il voulait y croire, croire en cette humanité qui s'enfonçait seule dans les ténèbres. S'il devrait être le soleil dissipant l'obscurité alors il le serait quitte à se brûler et à disparaître.

Un faible son traversa les lourdes portes en chênes, un petit bruit qui fit sourire son épouse.

« Ma. »

Le regard attendrie, elle partit ouvrir les battants. Devant eux, son cadet attendait sagement l'autorisation d'entrer, du moins son aîné l'incitait à le faire. D'un signe de tête, il les autorisa à pénétrer la chambre conjugale. Son petit dernier avait refusé la main de son frère aîné et avançait, hésitant, vers les grands sofas, vers son père, vers cette figure qu'il semblait enfin connaître. Il ne parlait pas encore mais le Roi pouvait voir dans ses grands yeux noirs le même amour qu'avait son aîné à son encontre. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur et sa motivation s'accentua. Il créerait un royaume sans guerre afin que puisse grandir ses deux plus grands exploits, afin que jamais il ne connaisse la mort par l'intermédiaire d'une bataille.

Il attrapa ce petit bout qu'il positionna sur ses genoux, son aîné assit à ses côtés, sa femme prit place en face d'eux. Les quelques gâteaux, entreposés sur la table basse, disparurent très vite. Malgré son jeune âge, son petit dernier semblait avoir un estomac sans fond et même l'attitude réservée du plus grand fondait devant les pâtisseries de leur mère. Il devait avouer que la cuisine n'était pas son fort et que l'attrait pour les sucreries ne venait certainement pas de lui mais bien de leur génitrice. Dire qu'elle se plaignait de ne pas se reconnaître dans sa descendance, lui, il voyait tous les petits détails qu'elle leur avait offert mais elle n'y croyait pas.

Un rire franc s'échappa de sa gorge faisant sursauter le plus jeune. Les yeux exorbités, il regardait son père avec émerveillement et peur. Il n'était pas habitué à entendre une voix si forte mais cela semblait le ravir car il se mit à son tour à rire d'une voix beaucoup plus cristalline. Son aîné arrêta de grignoter les gâteaux lorsque l'assiette fut vide et il retira quelques miettes autour de la bouche de son petit frère.

« Ma, lança ce dernier. »

Il ouvrit en grand les bras face à sa mère. Cette dernière le récupéra et se fut l'élément déclencheur. Tous quittèrent la pièce dans une même harmonie et les domestiques présents s'inclinèrent sur leur passage. Il avait à peine le temps de revenir qu'une délégation l'attendait dans l'une des arrières salles.

« Tu en es à l'origine, glissa-t-il à sa femme. »

Un simple clin d'œil lui répondit et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône. L'une des plus grandes pièces du palais avec la salle à manger.

Il ne voulait pas monter sur ce trône et même s'il n'était guère froid, l'idée de surplomber ses visiteurs ne l'enchantait pas. Pourtant son rôle lui incomber de le faire et il finit par s'asseoir à la place du Roi, sa femme et ses fils à ses côtés. D'un geste de la main, il incita le garde à aller chercher cette délégation et la séance commença.

Épuisé, il sortit de la salle. Ses visiteurs avaient quitté la pièce depuis quelques minutes et comme le voulait la coutume, il devait attendre que chaque personne ait quitté la salle avant d'y sortir à son tour. Sa famille sur les talons, ils rejoignirent leurs chambres. Le cadet fut confié à sa gouvernante afin qu'il soit lavé et préparé pour le souper, l'aîné quant-à lui serait vêtis par des domestiques. Le couple retourna seul dans leur chambre, le bain déjà préparé, ils s'y glissèrent avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

« Je préfère l'action, entama-t-il

Et moi, que tu restes à mes côtés, termina-t-elle. »

Il commença à laver son dos, le plaisir monta aussi vite que la marée et l'eau se déversa hors de la baignoire face à la fougue dont ils firent preuves. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu et même prendre de l'avance avant sa future bataille. Il lui fit de nouveau l'amour comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois, elle sentit la différence dans ses gestes mais se laissa submerger par ses émotions.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous,

On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre un peu plus accès sur la vie de Mikoto et de ses fils. Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre car je n'arrivais pas à mettre en place mes idées et au final, j'ai pondu quelque chose de très bizarre et pas du tout à la hauteur par rapport au premier chapitre !

Normalement, je devais vous sortir tout un blabla concernant les sources de cette histoire mais je vais plutôt vous l'apprendre petit à petit. Première information : cette fiction est en réalité en deux parties ! A la base, je souhaitais commencer différemment mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquerait énormément d'informations sur le passé donc j'ai commencé l'histoire d'une autre façon !

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Fugaku, roi du pays du Feu, a réussi à conquérir le pays de la Lune faisant de ce dernier sa première principauté. Suite au traité signé entre les deux pays, la mère d'Hinata décède suite à une hémorragie pendant son accouchement ce qui retarde le départ de Fugaku. À son retour au pays du Feu, il y retrouvera Mikoto, sa femme, et ses deux fils, Itachi et Sasuke.

Crédits : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, cette histoire a été créée en s'inspirant de celle des Hittites.

x.X.x

snickers bOOm : Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci, merci et encore merci! Je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour t'exprimer la joie que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai vu ton commentaire. Je dois avouer que j'avais peur que mes sentiments ne ressortent pas mais je suis soulagée de savoir que c'est le cas. J'espère que ce chapitre, malgré sa médiocrité par rapport au premier, te plaira et t'incitera à continuer de lire cette fiction !

* * *

Le soleil les réchauffait d'une douce chaleur. Assisse sur l'une des nombreuses balancelles du jardin, la Reine paressai aux côtés de son époux. Rien ne venait perturber leur moment de solitude et même le vent autour d'eux agitait délicatement les branches des arbres, créant ainsi une mélodie naturelle qui les berçait doucement.

Et afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés par leurs deux lumières, gouvernantes et gouvernants s'étaient arrangés pour occuper les deux enfants. Ainsi, Sasuke, le plus jeune, était entre les mains de ses nourrices à jouer avec des petits soldats de plomb qu'on lui avait confectionné pour son anniversaire. Ses nourrices devaient être très attentives afin qu'il ne tente pas de les avaler dès qu'elles avaient le dos tourné. Itachi, leur ainé, quant-à-lui était avec son maitre d'apprentissage de l'art de l'épée. Le jeune garçon était certes encore très jeune mais il était suffisamment mature pour se rendre compte que la lame qu'il avait entre les mains n'était pas faite pour jouer mais bien pour se défendre et dans le pire des postulats, pour tuer.

Leur progéniture occupée, Fugaku et Mikoto pouvaient profiter du peu de temps qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble sans qu'une personne ne vienne faire éclater leur bulle d'amour. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient mais la réalité ne correspondait pas forcément à leurs vœux. Être de sang royal ne permet pas de s'isoler du monde entier. Fugaku étant un bon roi, on lui laissait très peu de temps pour lui et il était régulièrement appelé afin de régler différentes taches. Et alors qu'il pouvait justement profiter du bonheur d'avoir sa femme dans ses bras, l'un de ses capitaines d'armes s'approcha de lui. Furtivement car ni le roi ni la reine ne le virent arriver et Mikoto crut que sa vie touchait à sa fin lorsque l'ombre gigantesque de l'homme plana au-dessus d'elle.

« Mon Roi, votre armée est fin prête comme vous nous l'avez ordonné. »

Mikoto serra son mari dans ses bras avant de le laisser s'éloigner à contre cœur. Elle aimerait tant le garder à ses côtés, être contre son torse chaque nuit pendant qu'il lui murmurait ses paroles de tendresse qui lui avaient fait accepter sa demande d'épousailles. Mais elle savait aussi en tant que Reine, qu'elle se devait de partager le Roi avec son peuple, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer égoïste. Qui plus est Mikoto connaissait le réel but de ces guerres, une paix meilleure afin que ses deux fils n'aient pas à subir les assauts constants de leurs voisins conquérants. Avant de voir son pays être attaqué, Fugaku voulait se battre en premier pour que le sang du peuple ne devienne pas l'eau de la terre.

La Reine ne put que regarder l'être aimé l'a quitté à la conquête du Pays de la Grêle puis de celui des Ronces. Deux territoires proches l'un de l'autre, ce qui avait incité Fugaku à les attaquer à tour de rôle afin de ne pas revenir et déplacer en permanence l'armée du Pays du Feu. Mikoto sentait son cœur battre férocement dans sa poitrine et même si elle savait que leur principauté, le Pays de la Lune, venait prêter main forte à son mari, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de dévorer ses entrailles. Ses sentiments retournaient tellement son estomac que la bile commençait à remonter le long de sa gorge, Mikoto sentait déjà ce liquide lui brûlait la bouche et lui donnait un arrière-goût acre.

« Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. »

Le vent accompagna le départ de l'armée dans un hurlement de guerre et des milliers d'hommes se mirent en route dans un même mouvement. Mikoto, accompagnée de ses deux fils, salua le départ de ces militaires et pria pour qu'ils reviennent gagnants mais surtout vivants. Sasuke pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras de sa mère, il venait tout juste de récupérer ce père qu'il n'avait encore quasiment jamais vu et il le perdait déjà. Itachi, tirait tout doucement sur sa robe pour attirer son attention. D'un seul bras, elle retint le plus jeune contre ses côtes et caressa délicatement la tête de son ainé pour le calmer. Elle sentait ses petite épaules tressauter contre ses hanches, il retenait ses larmes afin d'être à la hauteur de sa promesse envers son père : protéger sa mère, son petit frère et le peuple.

Et alors qu'un nuage de poussières se soulevait au rythme des pas des guerriers, Mikoto tourna le dos à cette armée et pénétra dans le palais. Leur pays était peut-être en guerre, mais les petites choses du quotidien continuaient à s'accumuler sur le bureau du Roi. En tant que Reine et en l'absence du souverain, elle devait tenir ce rôle et occuper le trône pendant l'absence de son mari, mais surtout elle se devait de veiller à ce que rien ne vienne perturber le retour de Fugaku. Mikoto se doutait que dans l'ombre de nombreuses personnes souhaitaient voir disparaitre le Roi afin d'y prendre sa place.

« Ma sœur. »

Mikoto se retourna en direction de la voix et ne fut guère surprise d'y voir Danzo. Dans l'ombre du couloir, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un esprit errant en quête de sang et Itachi se colla à ses jambes en frissonnant. Son ainé était encore jeune mais il savait déjà reconnaitre les personnes à qui il pouvait donner sa confiance et celle qu'il devait éviter s'il souhaitait vivre.

Danzo, son frère ainé, faisait partis de cette deuxième catégorie. Le genre de personne que le commun des mortels souhaitait fuir de peur de mourir suite à une malédiction. Pourtant, de nombreuses personnes le suivaient et obéissaient à ses ordres. Mikoto ne savait pas s'ils le faisaient par crainte ou parce qu'ils l'avaient décidé, mais cela ne changeait rien. Même s'ils étaient du même sang, de la même famille, la Reine ne pouvait pas se fier à cet individu mais elle gardait contact avec lui dans l'unique but de déjouer ses plans.

Il fut une époque où Danzo faillit devenir le Roi du pays du Feu mais leur père eut vent de terribles rumeurs le concernant. Mikoto venait tout juste de se fiancer avec Fugaku, et feu le Roi préféra porter son choix sur le jeune couple plutôt que sur son fils ainé. Danzo n'apprécia guère cette nouvelle et son aura devint encore plus sombre qu'auparavant. Lorsque leur père mourut, Mikoto monta sur le trône et se maria avec Fugaku quelques mois plus tard, ce qui fit du jeune marié le nouveau roi du pays du Feu au détriment de Danzo qui fut rapidement oublié par les villageois.

« Merci de vous en occupez. »

Mikoto laissa ses deux fils aux mains des gouvernantes avant de suivre, seule, Danzo qui se retira dans ses appartements.

À l'image de la personnalité de cet homme sinistre, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le style était si épurée que Mikoto ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cette salle était si vide de souvenirs qu'elle se demandait si son frère vivait réellement ici ou s'il se cachait quelque part derrière une porte dissimulée. Elle-même avait souvent emprunté des passages secrets, certains étaient souvent emplis des servantes et servants qui s'occupaient du palais mais d'autres représentaient un véritable labyrinthe mortel.

Afin de sauvegarder la famille royale et leur permettre de fuir en toute sécurité, les nombreux couloirs cachés étaient emplis de divers pièges, tous aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. C'est pour cela qu'elle savait que nombre de ces couloirs menaient à des pièces sans aucunes fenêtres et vu que quasiment aucuns individus ne les connaissaient, il y était aisé d'y dissimuler bien des choses.

« Que me veux-tu ? demande-t-elle froidement.

Voyons, ma très chère sœur, n'ai-je plus le droit de prendre le thé avec vous ? répondit-il de sa voix sinistre et glaciale. »

Mikoto sentait parfaitement l'animosité que ressentait son frère à son égard, elle n'était pas dupe et se doutait que Danzo ne souhaitait pas seulement goûter à ses côtés. Il y avait autre chose de dissimulé derrière son bandage sur son œil gauche. Il avait perdu la vue de ce côté lors d'une chasse mais ne semblait pas avoir le moindre problème avec cela.

« Je n'ai guère le temps de participer à tes petits jeux Danzo.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ma sœur. »

Dire que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, elle le suivait partout. À cette époque, Danzo était encore une personne digne de confiance, le peuple l'adorait autant qu'elle, il participait à toutes ses leçons avec ferveur, se révélait très curieux et il avait la main sur le cœur. Mikoto ne sut pas ce qui le fit autant changer, mais cela arriva bien avant que le trône lui soit retiré des mains.

La Reine rejoignit vite ses bureaux afin de s'occuper des tâches qui s'étaient accumulées pendant que le Roi était présent. Afin d'être à ses côtés, elle avait tout délaissé pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte de la présence de Fugaku auprès de ses enfants. Mikoto aimait tellement ces moments où elle pouvait faire tomber le masque et être elle-même aux côtés d'êtres chers à son cœur. Et même si elle aimait son peuple plus que de raison, elle appréciait d'avantage être auprès d'eux et profiter des rares moments qui leur étaient accordés.

« Entrez !

Je vous apporte une collation ma Reine.

Tsume, combien de fois vais-je devoir t'ordonner de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Nous avons grandis ensemble après tout.

Peut-être, mais je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une petite noble. »

Tsume Inuzuka est une femme de l'âge de Mikoto. Petites, elles ont grandi et joué ensemble à de nombreuses reprises. À cette époque, la grande famille Inuzuka était reconnue à travers tout le pays en tant que bras droit de la royauté mais suite à une erreur du chef de famille, ils avaient perdu de leur stature. Mikoto, à l'aide de Fugaku les avait aidés à redorer leur blason mais les autres nobles ne voyaient pas cela de la même façon et ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se réintégrer auprès de la cours.

« Comment se porte Kiba ?

Il ne s'arrête jamais, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il soit aussi énergique, soupira la femme. »

Mikoto sirotait sa tasse de thé à la menthe en souriant face aux propos de sa plus ancienne et fidèle amie.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais pareille plus jeune ? »

Tsume ne mit guère de temps à rosir avant de replonger dans la dégustation des petits gâteaux qu'elle avait récupéré des mains d'une gouvernante.

Cette pause permis à la Reine de se changer les esprits et une fois son amie parti, elle se remit au travail. De nombreux dossiers attendaient d'être lus afin qu'elle y donne son avis et, comme toujours, la moitié des demandes seraient refusés car pas assez solides pour être mise en place. Chaque matin, elle se rendait dans la salle du trône afin d'écouter les demandes du peuple et en particulier celles des paysans dont les terres ne répondaient pas toujours à leurs attentes.

Les impôts n'étaient pas lourds aux pays du Feu, il faisait régulièrement beau et la pluie servait principalement à arroser les plantations. Hélas, la plupart des terres étaient recouvertes d'épaisses forêts très anciennes où l'on y vouait un culte sans faille. Il était donc proscris d'y abattre les arbres sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité lors d'un hiver plus vigoureux que les autres.

Les champs n'étaient donc pas suffisamment grands pour toute la population et il fallait souvent se restreindre au niveau des céréales si l'on souhaitait en avoir pour toute l'année. Mais cette fois-ci, elle pourrait rassurer les paysans en leur indiquant que le pays de la Lune importerait une partie de ses récoltes au Pays du Feu. En effet, à leur différence, la principauté Hyuuga était connue pour leurs immenses récoltes. Les paysages étaient quasiment tous dorés dû aux céréales qui y poussaient. Certes, ils avaient aussi leur part de forêt mais il y en avait beaucoup moins qu'au pays du Feu.

Savoir que cette année, il n'y aurait pas de pénurie rassura beaucoup Mikoto pour qui le bien-être du peuple était l'une de ses tâches les plus importantes. Du moins, l'espérait-elle. La Reine avait ouïe dire qu'une troupe de brigands sévissait au niveau des frontières, elle souhaitait vivement qu'ils laissent le convoi de céréales tranquilles. En l'état, elle ne pouvait guère faire quelque chose et envoyer les troupes restantes serait un acte suicidaire car il ouvrirait les portes de la capitale à ceux qui voulaient les faire tomber.

Mikoto ferma un instant les yeux, juste le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit mais surtout pour s'encourager. La famille Hyuuga n'était pas bête au point de laisser leur convoi sans protection, il y aurait sûrement des garder autour qui auraient pour unique mission de faire arriver les chariots à la capitale. À partir de là, la Reine ferait distribuer les céréales à ceux en ayant le plus besoin puis le reste irait aux autres personnes afin de compléter la récolte rangée dans les moulins.

Elle regarda un instant le papier sous ses yeux et y fit glisser sa plume dans un mouvement parfaitement contrôlé. Sa griffe royale y marqua le parchemin qu'elle plia une fois qu'elle fut sûre que l'encre était bien sèche. Déposé avec les autres documents déjà signés, elle continua son travail jusqu'à ce que le dernier document soit passé sous ses yeux experts et entrainés par de longues heures de pratique.

Lorsque l'heure du diner sonna, Mikoto avait terminé son travail et se fut le visage serein de Sasuke qui la força à quitter son siège de bureau.

« Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? lui demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Sasuke ne tarda pas à glisser son nez dans le cou de sa mère, juste en dessous de l'oreille, dans cette toute petite zone où l'on y mettait quelques gouttes de vanille pour raviver le parfum naturel de caramel de la Reine. Mikoto pouffa de rire en sentant le bout du nez froid de son fils et son visage radieux contamina les gouvernantes aux alentours. Ces dernières avaient accouru auprès du petit prince qui tentait de s'échapper pour venir déranger la Reine, elles s'étaient vite adoucies en voyant l'aura de bonheur de leur Majesté et s'étaient éclipsées pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

À la différence des autres reines, Mikoto s'était battue comme un démon pour l'éducation de ses enfants. Elle avait tenu à être au près d'eux, à les garder, à les allaiter, à voir leurs premiers pas et leurs premiers mots. À la différence des autres reines, elle avait refusé que ses enfants soient confiés à des nourrices jusqu'à qu'ils soient en âge de monter sur le trône. Certes, elle avait été très mal vu par sa belle-famille qui tenait à garder les traditions intactes mais Fugaku l'avait autorisé à agir de la sorte alors elle avait enfermé sa douleur d'être rejetée pour donner le maximum d'amour à sa progéniture.

Aujourd'hui, en voyant ce qu'était devenu Itachi, plus personnes n'osaient critiquer les choix de la Reine. Exemplaire, Itachi l'était et sous toutes les coutures. Sociable, agréable à vivre, curieux, intelligent, fort, beaucoup de monde se demandait si ce jeune garçon avait une seule faiblesse ou s'il était la perfection incarnée. D'autres regardaient le petit Sasuke dans l'espoir de pouvoir le manipuler, mais Mikoto veillait à ce que ça ne soit pas le cas et Itachi était un grand frère suffisamment protecteur, ce qui en faisait reculer plus d'un.

En parlant du loup, son ainé fit son apparition au détour d'un couloir. Sa joie d'enfant pétilla dans ses prunelles et même s'il garda un visage neutre, elle sut qu'il était ravi de les voir. Mikoto était vraiment fière de ses fils même si le deuxième n'avait pas encore pu prouver sa valeur vu qu'il tenait à peine debout.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois au niveau du grand salon, lieu de leur repas et même si la table pouvait contenir une trentaine d'invités, ils se mirent côte à côte pour déguster les mets qu'on leur servit. Et lorsque le dessert fut posé sur le chêne, Mikoto remarqua d'abord que Sasuke commençait à s'endormir puis son regard rencontra celui d'un messager. Perturbée par son apparition, elle se demanda vite ce qu'il faisait ici alors que l'armée était partie il y avait à peine une journée. La Reine eut peur qu'il ne lui apporte un message de mort mais le discret sourire de l'homme la rassura bien vite et elle termina son repas avant de convier le messager à la rejoindre dans son bureau.

« Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre Kakashi ?

De bonnes nouvelles Majesté, notre armée a déjà atteint les frontières du pays de la Grêle et compte attaquer dès l'aube, confia le messager après avoir posé un genou à terre. »

La Reine posa un regard doux sur l'homme devant elle. Kakashi était le plus jeune messager de son palais et pourtant, il avait une telle maturité que s'en était presque déroutant. Il suffisait de plonger dans son regard pour comprendre qu'il avait déjà connu les tourments de la guerre, la noirceur de l'âme humaine et les catastrophes naturelles. Kakashi était l'un des nombreux esclaves que Fugaku avait sauvé du marché noir, son mari avait vu en lui une forte envie de vivre et il l'avait rapidement pris sous son aile. Depuis presque dix ans maintenant, le jeune messager les servait sans aucunes arrières pensées donnant toujours de son corps et de sa vivacité d'esprit pour accomplir toutes les tâches qu'on lui confiait.

« Bien ! Tu peux te reposer ce soir et rejoindre ton Roi dès que ton corps te le permettra.

Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude ma Reine et vous souhaite une agréable nuit. »

Kakashi se retira prestement du bureau de Mikoto, la laissant seule avec ses songes. La guerre allait commencer, c'était bien trop tôt pour son cœur qu'elle n'avait pas encore enfermé dans une épaisse couche de métal. Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour être aussi rapide ? Normalement, le voyage aurait dû leur prendre au moins trois jours et pourtant, en moins de douze heures ils étaient déjà parvenus au pays de la Grêle.

Cette nuit, elle ne dormirait pas comme toutes les nuits où Fugaku s'absentait. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il ne lui revienne jamais, elle avait foi en sa force prodigieuse et son talent de guerrier mais Mikoto aimait assurer ses arrières, protéger ce dos qui l'avait tant de fois porté, l'aider à soulager le poids sur ses épaules. Se savoir si loin de lui ne faisait que l'angoisser d'avantage alors elle se plongeait dans le travail pour oublier que son Roi ne reviendrait peut-être pas.

Dans un sens, Mikoto avait vraiment eu de la chance de pouvoir épouser celui qui faisait battre son cœur dans un rythme frénétique. D'autres à sa place auraient juste eu un mariage par alliance, des épousailles décidées par leurs familles où l'amour n'avait pas sa place. Les jeunes femmes faisaient offices de décoration auprès de leur mari mais leur rôle principal était avant tout de mettre au monde un héritier afin qu'il succède à son père. La Reine s'estimait chanceuse d'avoir un mariage basé sur l'amour et d'avoir pu mettre au monde deux fils en bonne santé.

« Votre majesté, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Sasuke vous réclame et nous n'arrivons pas à le calmer. »

Mikoto déposa sa plume et congédia la gouvernante principale. Il était rare que Sasuke refuse de se coucher mais lorsque son père s'était absenté pour conquérir le pays de la Lune, il avait agis de la même manière alors qu'il était seulement âgé de quelques mois. Elle arrangea quelques papiers en une pile parfaitement droite et sortit de son bureau pour se rendre dans la chambre de son cadet. C'était là un bon moyen de penser à autre chose et d'apporter un peu de joie à son âme déboussolée.

Elle croisa de nombreuses servantes qui terminaient leurs dernières tâches avant de rejoindre leurs chambres pour se préparer au lendemain. Le palais était si grand qu'ils avaient mis en place un système un peu particulier, c'est ainsi que le château était tout le temps vivant car les servants, servantes, gouvernants et gouvernantes se relayaient le travail de jour comme de nuit. C'est pour cette raison que certaines personnes, que la Reine croisait, paraissaient moins fatiguées que d'autres.

Sous les pleures de Sasuke, Mikoto entra dans la chambre et demanda aux autres individus présents de quitter la pièce afin de les laisser seuls. Son cadet tendit les bras vers elle, ses larmes ruisselant sur son visage d'enfant. Sasuke faisait tout pour retenir ses sanglots mais au vu de son visage écarlate, il ne tiendrait guère longtemps.

Délicatement, Mikoto prit son fils dans ses bras afin de le bercer avec douceur. Enroulé dans ses draps et au chaud contre la poitrine de sa mère, le petit Sasuke versa ses dernières larmes avant de bafouiller dans son langage d'enfant en bas-âge. La Reine lui caressa le dos en l'écoutant, en tant que mère, elle déchiffrait les propos incohérents de son fils. Itachi agissait exactement de la même façon lorsqu'il avait eu l'âge de son petit frère alors elle comprenait en grande partie ce que voulait lui raconter Sasuke.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon trésor, ton père rentrera très bientôt. »

Ce qui la surpris le plus, ce ne fut pas que Sasuke se calma presque aussitôt mais plutôt l'apparition d'Itachi par l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Mikoto, passée la surprise de voir son ainé, tendit sa main vers lui pour l'inciter à les rejoindre. Empressé, Itachi se jeta sur les genoux de sa mère en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Lui non plus, n'aimait pas voir son père s'éloigner et malgré toute sa force de caractère, il était encore trop jeune pour contenir son flot d'émotions. Sasuke, entendant son grand frère pleurer, se mis à son tour à sangloter de nouveau.

Mikoto enlaça ses deux fils en les embrassant à tour de rôle. Le plus jeune se mit à rire très rapidement, bientôt suivis par Itachi dont les baisers de sa mère ne faisant que le chatouiller.

Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, elle s'endormit avec ses deux garçons. Collés les uns aux autres, ils dormirent profondément jusqu'au lendemain matin. Lorsque la nourrice de Sasuke vint pour le lever, elle resta à l'entrée de la chambre ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle laisser la Reine dormir avec les deux Princes ou avait-elle le droit de la réveiller ?

Habituellement, Mikoto se réveillait seule et lorsqu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner, on la retrouvait toujours dans son bureau à gérer les affaires du royaume. La retrouver à dormir dans la chambre de son plus jeune fils était suffisamment déroutant pour perturber la pauvre nourrice qui ne savait plus comment agir sans vexer sa Reine. Heureusement pour elle, l'intendant du palais le fit à sa place.

« Merci de votre intervention, déclara la nourrice en s'inclinant devant l'intendant. »

L'intendant remonta ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez avant de s'en aller sans un mot.

Mikoto, quant-à elle, fit venir ses affaires afin de se préparer. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être vue dans les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Il suffisait qu'un invité se trouve près de l'une des grandes salles sans qu'elle n'en ait eu vent et cela jetterait la honte sur le Pays du Feu. Certaines coutumes royales étaient un peu étranges mais elle préférait s'y plier plutôt que revoir les regards moqueurs que pouvaient porter les autres sur sa famille.

« Itachi, appela-t-elle.

Oui mère ?

Veux-tu venir avec moi afin d'écouter les demandes de notre peuple ? »

Il ne fallut qu'un millième de secondes avant qu'Itachi n'opine vivement de la tête à la demande de sa mère. Et comme si Sasuke comprenait que son frère allait pouvoir profiter d'un moment avec sa mère, il se mit à pleurer pour attirer l'attention sur lui ce qui fit sourire son grand-frère.

« Mère, penses-tu que nous pouvons prendre Sasuke avec nous ? demanda-t-il. Ainsi, nous montrerions au peuple qu'il sera aussi là pour lui plus tard, justifia-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de sa mère. »

Mikoto posa l'une de ses mains sur la tête de son ainé.

« Arriveras-tu à t'en occuper tout en écoutant leurs demandes ?

J'y arriverai mère, s'exclama-t-il. »

Sasuke arrêta de pleurer au moment même où, implicitement, on avait accepté sa présence. Mikoto l'observa, pendant que son frère le prenait dans ses bras, et se demanda si son cadet ne commençait pas déjà à comprendre qu'il était très simple de manipuler des adultes lorsqu'on avait encore ses petites joues de bébé.

Une fois qu'elle fut apprêtée pour la rencontre du matin, Mikoto attendit quelques minutes que ses deux fils soient près pour qu'ils puissent la rejoindre.

« Sasuke n'a pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier ses vêtements, constata Itachi en sortant de la chambre. »

Contre son torse d'enfant, Sasuke ne faisait que se gratter le cou et Mikoto finit par glisser son mouchoir de soie entre la peau de l'enfant et le tissu. Dans la seconde même, son cadet arrêta de se démanger et Itachi put marcher correctement en tenant son petit frère qui observait attentivement toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs du palais.

Comme prévu, la présence de Sasuke dans la salle du trône raviva l'esprit des personnes venues demander conseil. Mikoto laissa même Itachi répondre à sa place en le guidant par moment mais la séance se passa si bien qu'on lui demanda de ramener ses deux fils avec elle. La Reine ne pouvait être plus fière de ses enfants que maintenant et elle garderait toujours, au fond d'elle, le souvenir de ce jour-là.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hellow ~

On se retrouve pour un tout nouveau chapitre qui aura mis un temps fou avant de venir. Mais avant de me lancer des patates dû à votre colère, laissez-moi vous donner quelques détails quant-à ce retard de quasiment trois mois :

1\. Malgré la rapidité de l'écriture, j'ai mis du temps à construire mes phrases afin qu'elles soient logiques mais surtout qu'elles se suivent. Je ne voulais pas passer d'une scène à une autre en coupant trop brusquement et surtout, je voulais faire ressortir les sentiments des protagonistes du mieux que je le pouvais.

2\. My Little Fox a eu de gros soucis au niveau d'internet, puis s'était son PC qui ne voulait pas être réceptif à ses exigences puis son téléphone qui a décidé de lui faire des misères ; ce n'était donc pas simple de communiquer !

Bonne lecture!

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Fugaku, Roi du pays du Feu, avait enfin pu profiter de sa famille mais pour une courte durée car le voilà repartit en guerre au détriment de sa femme et de ses fils. Mikoto, qui souhaitait le bonheur de ses fils fait tout son possible pour faire disparaitre leur tristesse tout en continuant ses tâches de Reine. Sasuke quant-à lui, semblait avoir compris que ses pleures pouvaient faire craquer même la plus grosse brute et comptait bien en profiter. Tandis que son ainé, Itachi s'était vu confier sa première tâche.

Crédits : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, cette histoire a été créée en s'inspirant de celle des Hittites.

x.X.x

Merci à ma Tite Renarde pour la correction !

* * *

Le pays de l'Herbe était un petit territoire qui tirait son nom des nombreuses régions verdoyantes qui le composaient. Il n'avait rien de très particulier, pas de puissance militaire effrayante, de ressources extraordinaires ou de femmes aux beautés ravageuses. Non, le pays de l'Herbe était un territoire quelconque parmi les nombreux autres l'entourant et pourtant, Fugaku avait décidé de le conquérir malgré l'état de fatigue de son armée.

Lorsque Mikoto eu vent de cette nouvelle, elle faillit prendre son étalon favori et filer rejoindre son mari pour le ramener au plus vite dans son château. Kakashi avait le goût amer de la faute sur la langue, mais il n'avait fait que délivrer un message à sa Reine.

L'armée du pays du Feu était sortie vainqueur lors des deux guerres contre le pays des Ronces et celui de la Grêles. Mais du point de vue de Mikoto, cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il pourrait remporter une troisième victoire dans leur état. Au lieu de pouvoir se déplacer physiquement, elle ordonna au jeune messager de retourner auprès du Roi pour lui délivrer un message. En bonne Reine, elle s'excusa auprès de Kakashi dont la force physique, bien que forte, avait tout de même ses limites. Mais celui-ci s'agenouilla devant Mikoto, jurant qu'il tiendrait le serment établis il y a de cela plusieurs années.

Il disparut dans la soirée. Mikoto n'aperçue que le reflet argenté des cheveux du messager, qui filait contre le vent. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire subir pareil trajet mais son angoisse était bien plus oppressante que sa culpabilité.

Comment Fugaku pouvait-il faire subir une autre guerre à son pays ? Qui plus est, cela faisait bientôt dix mois qu'il était partis. Itachi et Sasuke grandissait sans leur père et même si le premier comprenait ce qu'il se passait, ce n'était pas le cas pour le deuxième dont les pleurs devenaient de plus en plus fréquent. Sasuke n'avait pas oublié le visage de son géniteur et son absence l'effrayait autant que lorsqu'il perdait son grand-frère de vue. À sa différence, Itachi s'enfermait de plus en plus dans une coquille de maturité pour échapper aux tourments qui l'assaillaient. Il perdait bien trop vite sa mentalité d'enfant aux yeux de Mikoto, mais paradoxalement, cela la rassurait car il ne pourrait pas être manipulé si elle venait à mourir.

Mikoto était certes une reine occupée, mais elle n'était pas dupe pour autant. Elle voyait parfaitement que l'absence de son mari ravivait les vieilles flammes de rébellion sous les cendres. Elle se doutait qu'avant le retour de Fugaku l'un de ses conseillers tenterait de lui planter une lame dans le dos, elle devait à tout prix éviter cela.

Appuyée contre le dos de sa chaise de chambre, Mikoto n'arrivait pas à dormir, l'insomnie souhaitait la garder à ses côtés et malgré les nombreuses tisanes de son médecin royal, elle ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à s'étendre sur les champs et à percer à travers les volets de bois, la Reine travaillait déjà. Attelée à son bureau, elle s'occupait l'esprit comme elle le pouvait à tel point que sa plume finit par se briser sur l'un des parchemins. C'était un signe, un moyen de lui dire qu'il était temps qu'elle s'arrête mais Mikoto vue cela d'une autre manière. Un mauvais présage.

Immédiatement, elle demanda à ce qu'on fasse mander le grand prêtre du Feu auprès d'elle. Et même si ce dernier était très occupé à gérer la mise en place du rituel en l'honneur de leur dieu Susano, il arrêta toutes procédures pour accourir aux côtés de sa Reine lorsqu'on lui fit part de son message.

« Ma reine. »

Il s'inclinait respectueusement devant Mikoto. Malgré qu'il soit considéré comme faisant partie des plus hautes castes religieuses, la Reine n'en demeurait pas moins supérieure à lui.

Le pays du Feu vouait un culte suprême à Susano, dieu du feu sacré et de la protection. On pouvait y trouver une multitude de temples érigés à son effigie et autant de prêtres et de prêtresses pour le servir. Si le Roi était autant vénéré, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait un cœur en or mais aussi parce qu'il était considéré comme un intermédiaire entre Susano et le peuple du Feu. Par ce lien sacré, le Roi devenait responsable des actions des Hommes devant son dieu, et ce dernier le récompensait en le plaçant sur le trône et en lui offrant force et vitalité. La Reine, la plus proche du Roi, devenait ainsi un être tout aussi sacré que son mari. En échange, elle se devait de participer aux divers rituels et fêtes liés au culte de Susano. Le peuple la considérait comme grande-prêtresse, malgré qu'elle n'en porte pas le titre, car elle aurait été choisie par le dieu suprême pour accompagner et conseiller le Roi sur le vaste chemin qu'était la royauté.

C'est pour cela que le grand-prêtre du Feu vénérait Mikoto et n'hésiterait pas à arrêter le monde si elle le lui demandait.

« Chiriku, tu dois savoir que Sa Majesté a décidé d'entrer en guerre avec le pays de l'Herbe, commença calmement Mikoto. Je sais aussi que la cérémonie en l'honneur de notre dieu te prends beaucoup de ton temps, mais je souhaiterais que nous demandions à Susano de protéger nos hommes afin qu'ils nous soient rendus au plus vite. »

Chiriku, le grand-prêtre du Feu, posa un genou à terre et il entoura son poing droit, fermé, par sa main gauche. En maintenant cette position, il indiquait à la Reine son obéissance mais aussi la place qu'elle avait par rapport à sa personne. Dès qu'il retourna auprès des habitants de la Capitale, il fit demander le meilleur architecte de la ville afin de faire construire la plus belle place que pourrait connaitre Konoha. Il expliqua rapidement à la femme devant lui que cette estrade serait en l'honneur des prières qu'ils adresseraient à Susano afin de faire rentrer le Roi et son armée sains et saufs.

L'architecte, une femme d'âge mûre, déplia un long parchemin sur une table de seconde main. En quelques coups de crayons précis, elle établit le plan qui permettrait aux ouvriers de construire une place digne de ce nom. Sous la vigilance de Chiriku, elle dessina jusque dans les moindres détails de l'estrade.

« Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui entourera cette place ? demanda-t-elle. Ainsi, je pourrai établir une estrade en harmonie avec son environnement.

Elle devra être située devant le palais royal, au centre de la grande place juste à côté de la fontaine que Sa Majesté aime tant, indiqua Chiriku en pointant du doigt la direction qu'il indiquait. »

L'architecte opina de la tête avant de se remettre au travail. On lui apporta rapidement un vieux tabouret afin qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir. D'un aspect très ancien, l'assisse n'en demeurait pas moins un véritable chef d'œuvre et même s'il était quelque peu piqué par endroit, les arabesques sur ses pieds combattaient le temps et l'usure avec courages.

La vieille femme caressa avec douceur le tabouret comme s'il s'agissait de l'un de ces souvenirs si lointains que le moindre souffle le briserait. Pourtant, elle put s'y asseoir sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse. Un tabouret solide comme on n'en ferait plus de son temps, un objet destiné à survivre à travers les époques. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se remit au travail.

Ses mains s'activèrent, son imagination s'envola et bientôt, l'estrade complète était dessinée sur le parchemin. Chiriku n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant lui s'établissait un véritable ouvrage digne des plus grands noms de l'architecture. Cette femme n'avait pas volé son titre et malgré son âge, elle gardait encore une main de maître dans son travail. Le grand-prêtre osa poser ses doigts sur le parchemin et fit glisser son index le long d'une des lignes délimitant l'estrade de la fontaine. Il avait l'impression que le dessin sortirait d'un instant à l'autre du papier afin de se retrouver bien réel sous ses yeux. A n'en pas douter, cette estrade était faite avec passion et la Reine voudrait certainement la conserver au lieu de la détruire.

« C'est un excellent travail, approuva-t-il après avoir glissé son regard sur l'entièreté de l'œuvre.

Il ne sera excellent qu'au moment où la dernière poutre sera posée, contredit l'architecte. »

Chiriku vouait désormais une confiance sans failles à cette vieille femme. Elle fit claquer des ordres aux ouvriers et tous se mirent au travail sans la moindre plainte. Sous la direction de l'architecte, Chiriku donna un coup de main aux bâtisseurs. Ils n'avaient qu'une semaine pour construire l'ouvrage et il fallait qu'il soit résistant à toutes épreuves. Il s'agissait donc d'effectuer un travail rapide, efficace et solide.

Il n'y avait rien de normal dans l'intervention de Chiriku à la construction de la place. Normalement, en tant que grand prêtre, il devait se contenter de donner des ordres, se faire obéir et observer de loin le travail des ouvriers. Mais Chiriku n'était pas ce genre d'homme. De nature bienveillante et aimante, il n'hésitait pas à aider son prochain même si ce dernier était traité de monstre par la communauté.

Avant d'être le grand prêtre du Feu, Chiriku faisait partie de la garde royale mais las des combats de l'époque, il s'était investi corps et âme dans l'effigie des temples du dieu Susano. En l'espace de quelques années et sur accord du Roi, il était devenu grand-prêtre. Il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier la famille royale pour avoir accepté de le laisser quitter la garde rapprochée de la royauté.

Rentrer dans la garde royale n'était pas une chose aisée, en partir signifiait souvent la mort de la personne. Lors d'une guerre opposant le pays du Feu et celui de l'Eau, Chiriku s'était distingué auprès de son Roi en lui évitant une flèche mortelle. Après de nombreux entrainements drastiques, le capitaine de l'époque avait demandé à la famille Uchiha l'entrée de Chiriku dans leur garde rapprochée. Fugaku connaissant la valeur de cet homme, accepta sans aucunes hésitations. Il avait servis la famille royale pendant plus de six ans jusqu'à que les combats incessants contre les autres pays ne l'épuisent mentalement. Le Roi était un homme bon et très attentif lorsqu'ils s'agissaient de ses hommes, il ne lui avait guère fallu de temps pour se rendre compte de l'état de Chiriku.

En réalité, Chiriku avait été manipulé sans le savoir. Il pensait avoir fait lui-même le choix de devenir prêtre mais le Roi l'avait habilement orienté dans cette direction. Fugaku ne souhaitait pas lui imposer son choix, il voulait que Chiriku choisisse sa voie seul, mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aider cet homme qui avait offert sa force pour le protéger, lui et sa famille.

Peu de monde le savaient, mais le jour où la Reine tomba enceinte d'Itachi coïncida étrangement avec l'élévation au rang de grand-prêtre de Chiriku.

Chiriku regarda le palais en remerciant à nouveau la famille royale de lui avoir permis d'être lui-même jusqu'au bout. Il aida l'un des ouvriers à porter une poutre porteuse et arrêta de divaguer pour se concentrer sur la construction de l'estrade.

De nombreux enfants des environs se réunirent pour observer l'ouvrage monter, monter et encore monter sous leurs yeux. Certains plus curieux que d'autres se rapprochèrent de l'édifice mais furent vite coincés par la vieille architecte.

« Il est dangereux pour vous de s'aventurer plus près, gronda-t-elle. Mais si vous la souhaitez, je peux répondre à vos questions, termina-t-elle en adoucissant son ton pour ne pas les effrayer. »

En l'espace de quelques minutes, une vingtaine d'enfants s'étaient réunis autour de la vieille femme. A chacune de leurs questions, elle répondit avec sagesse en tournant ses mots pour qu'ils puissent comprendre. Et même si certaines demandes correspondaient étrangement à d'autres, l'architecte y répondait avec bonheur.

« Dites Madame, vous avez des enfants ? lança un des gamins.

Oui, j'ai un fils et un petit-fils, répondit-elle en gardant un sourire étincelant. »

Suite à sa réponse, les questions fusèrent de toutes les directions et elle fut vite débordée, les rires s'envolaient dans l'air et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle avait hâte de revoir sa famille. Venir à Konoha était la meilleure solution qu'elle avait pu trouver à l'époque, lorsqu'elle souhaitait exercer son métier. L'architecte s'était rapidement fait une place auprès des plus grands, c'était d'ailleurs lors d'une visite de chantier qu'elle avait rencontré son mari. Ils avaient vécus beaucoup d'aventures ensembles, puis leur fils était né. Plusieurs décennies plus tard, son mari était décédé d'une mort sans douleur, endormi sur son fauteuil en osier tressé devant le feu. Elle avait gardé le fauteuil malgré qu'il lui rappelait un triste souvenir mais elle avait mis tellement de cœur à le faire, que son âme ne souhaitait pas s'en séparer.

Son fils avait fini par quitter Konoha pour rejoindre une autre ville du pays du Feu. Là-bas, il avait rencontré une jeune femme qui deviendrait un an plus tard son épouse mais aussi la mère de son fils. Quelle joie la vieille femme avait eu en apprenant la nouvelle de la naissance de son petit-fils. Elle avait directement fermé son atelier et était partis rejoindre sa famille pour découvrir le visage de sa descendance. Mais malgré tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à être auprès d'eux, Konoha lui manquait affreusement et elle avait fini par rentrer.

Désormais, à chaque festival en l'honneur de Susano, son fils, sa belle-fille et son petit-fils montaient à la capitale pour assister à la cérémonie et la revoir. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait mis toute son expérience dans la création de cette estrade. Certes, elle souhaitait comme les autres que leur Roi bienveillant et son armée reviennent sains et saufs, mais ce qu'elle désirait du plus profond de son cœur, c'était voir les yeux émerveillés de son petit-fils lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'elle avait dessiné cet ouvrage.

« Votre Altesse, votre rendez-vous vous attend dans l'antichambre.

Merci ! Dites-lui que j'arrive de ce pas. »

Mikoto attendait encore quelques secondes. Les pas de la domestique s'éloignèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus les discerner. La Reine s'éloigna de la fenêtre, suffisamment pour qu'on ne puisse plus la voir à travers le vitrage. De là, elle profita pour s'étirer allégrement avant de rejoindre son invité. C'était ce genre de petites actions qu'elle devait rendre invisibles aux yeux des autres qui la frustraient le plus. Face aux regards de son entourage, elle ne pouvait être elle-même que dans l'intimité d'une chambre conjugale.

Sa robe glissait suavement derrière elle à chacun de ses pas, le vêtement s'accordait au rythme bien particulier des dames de haute noblesse. Mikoto aimerait tant se détacher de cette lourdeur qui l'oppressait mais cela reviendrait à finir quasiment nue et elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle passa la porte de l'antichambre en conservant son dos le plus droit possible. Cela n'était pas dans un but de supériorité mais uniquement pour ne pas marcher sur le bas de la robe.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

Moi de même votre majesté, répondit son invité ».

Le battant de la pièce se referma derrière elle pendant qu'elle prenait place sur l'un des sofas pourpres de la salle. L'homme en fit de même mais il continua de la regarder avec malice. Lorsqu'enfin, ils furent sûrs que personne ne les écoutaient, ils rirent.

« Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu Mikoto ! C'est moi ou tu t'embellis à chaque fois que l'on se voit ?

Et si tu arrêtais un peu de jouer au charmeur, tu es beaucoup trop vieux pour le faire.

Il n'y a pas d'âge pour prendre du plaisir auprès d'une dame aussi ravissante que toi.

Hiruzen, gronda la Reine. »

Hiruzen Sarutobi était un homme qui quittait la force de l'âge. Pendant longtemps, il avait été le précepteur favori de Mikoto. Il lui enseignait les merveilles du monde et sa place au pays du Feu. Le vieil homme avait beaucoup voyagé dans sa jeunesse et il avait fait rêver la jeune princesse qu'elle était à l'époque.

Lorsque Mikoto s'était mariée, il était partis vivre dans le sud du pays afin de rejoindre sa famille. Elle recevait régulièrement des lettres de sa part mais rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de le voir en chair et en os.

« Que me vaut ta visite ? demanda-t-elle quelque peu impatiente. Tu as demandé à me voir si vite que j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur. »

Il aurait été déroutant pour une personne extérieure de les voir se tutoyer comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date et non une Reine et un ancien voyageur. Hiruzen s'était occupé de Mikoto pendant plus de dix-huit ans, ce qui les avait énormément rapprochés. La Reine aurait tellement aimé que son précepteur puisse s'occuper de ses enfants mais elle n'était pas suffisamment égoïste pour l'empêcher de vivre auprès de ses proches.

« Mikoto, l'appela-t-il gravement. Les rumeurs sur un possible assassinat de Fugaku courent dans les bas-fonds des villes. Les malfrats n'ont qu'un seul mot à la bouche, tuer, mettait-il en garde.

Je sais.

Non tu ne sais pas Mikoto, tu es enfermée dans ta tour d'ivoire depuis ton enfance comment peux-tu seulement savoir ce qui se trame dans les ténèbres de ton pays !

Parce que c'est mon pays justement ! Hiruzen, commença-t-elle, crois-tu vraiment que je sois aussi stupide ? Que je n'envoie pas d'espion aux quatre coins du territoire ? Certes, je n'ai jamais touché du doigt ces quartiers mais je sais exactement ce qu'il s'y passe à la minute près. »

Hiruzen avait l'impression que toutes ses années lui pesaient sur les épaules. Il avait oublié que la jeune Mikoto de l'époque n'était pas la même, elle était désormais Reine et portait sur son dos bien plus de vies qu'il n'en avait secouru lorsqu'il voyageait encore. A ses yeux, Mikoto était encore la petite princesse qu'il avait éduqué, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était maintenant femme et savait voler de ses propres ailes.

« Tu es comme ma fille Mikoto, ton bonheur fait mon bonheur, murmura-t-il tristement. »

Mikoto restait touché par les propos du vieil homme. Elle posa, avec tendresse, sa main sur celle d'Hiruzen.

« Et je t'en remercie car c'est grâce à toi que je peux être fière de mon parcours, lui dit-elle avec un doux sourire. »

Une unique larme s'échappa de l'œil droit d'Hiruzen.

On toqua vivement à la porte et une domestique rentra précipitamment dans la pièce sans avoir attendu l'autorisation d'entrer.

« Majesté ! cria la servante. Sasuke refuse de descendre de la haute tour du Nord et dès que nous essayons de l'approcher il se penche vers le vide, hurlait-elle désespérément. »

Mikoto n'avait pas attendu que la domestique termine son discours qu'elle courrait déjà vers la tour. Sa robe entrava ses mouvements pendant qu'elle montait les centaines de marche menant à la petite pièce haute perchée, mais elle y parvint en un temps record. Hiruzen n'avait pas réussi à la suivre, il se contentait de calmer la pauvre servante dont les jambes n'avaient pas tenu pendant la course.

« Sasuke, appela Mikoto en direction de son fils. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce s'écartèrent à l'arrivée de la Reine et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Mikoto et son fils cadet. Ce dernier se tenait sur le bord de la fenêtre et penchait dangereusement vers l'avant, il semblait vouloir attraper quelque chose mais ses bras encore trop petits n'arrivaient pas à saisir l'objet de sa convoitise.

Elle s'approcha calmement de son fils et le rappela. Cette fois-ci, il réagit à la voix de sa mère et se retourna tout sourire vers elle. Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce et Mikoto vue Sasuke basculer dans le vide. La scène se déroula dans un ralenti angoissant. D'abord, les mains de son fils n'eurent plus aucunes accrochent, ses pieds quittèrent la pierre et il lança un regard surpris à sa mère qui courrait vers lui tandis qu'il sentait le vide dans son dos.

Mikoto ne sue jamais si c'était le désespoir de le perdre qui la fit bouger aussi vite mais elle réussit in extrémiste à rattraper la cheville gauche de son fils. Son corset s'enfonça dans ses côtes, son avant-bras râpa contre la pierre chauffée par le soleil, son épaule craqua sous son assaut brut mais elle avait réussi à attraper son fils. La tête en bas, il rigolait comme un fou ne se rendant pas vraiment compte que si sa mère venait à le lâcher, il ne resterait plus rien de lui lorsque son corps percuterait le sol.

La Reine le fit remonter à deux mains pour le serrer dans ses bras. Sasuke s'indignait car sa mère l'étouffait mais il se calma vite lorsqu'il sentit les larmes de sa génitrice coulaient le long de son cou. Mikoto avait hurlé le nom de son fils lorsqu'il avait basculé. Toutes les personnes qui avaient préalablement quitté la pièce, étaient remontés aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. En voyant Sasuke, en larmes, dans les bras de la Reine, personne n'eut besoin de poser la moindre question pour savoir que Mikoto venait de sauver la vie de son cadet.

Itachi qui avait vu son petit frère de la cour, arriva essoufflé comme jamais et se précipita aux côtés de sa mère.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû le surveiller, gémit-il en bloquant ses sanglots du mieux qu'il le pouvait. »

Mikoto qui avait déjà réussi à se calmer, caressa les cheveux d'un noir corbeau de son fils pour le rassurer. Elle ne souhaitait pas que son ainé se blâme pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. Itachi retenait ses larmes mais ses yeux commençaient déjà à devenir rougeâtres et ses épaules ne cessaient de s'agiter. Il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer ses pleurs mais ne réussit qu'à les retenir une dizaine de secondes de plus avant de laisser la tristesse le ravager. Sasuke, bien trop sensible à son entourage, redoubla ses pleures lorsqu'il croisa le regard noyé d'eau de son frère ainé.

« Mais comment a-t-il pu monter aussi haut tout seul, marmonna Mikoto.

Tu étais pareille que lui à son âge Mikoto, répondit Hiruzen. »

Mikoto l'avait retrouvé dans l'antichambre, la domestique sur les genoux. Pas le moins du monde perturbée, elle demanda à la servante de les laisser seuls et par la même occasion d'aller demander à faire réparer la fenêtre de la haute tour du Nord. Prise sur le fait, la jeune femme s'échappa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, complètement rouge de gêne.

« Tu vas me dire que c'est génétique ?

Il y a des chances, après ce que tu m'as raconté je trouve qu'il te ressemble étonnamment.

J'espère pour toi que tes enfants n'ont pas pris trop de toi, répondit-elle acide. »

Hiruzen rit sous cette remarque. Il savait que Mikoto ne voulait pas être méchante envers lui, qu'elle était juste perturbée par les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu alors il ne lui en voulait pas. Et puis, de cette manière, il avait aussi pu rencontrer Sasuke et Itachi qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir.

En les voyant tous les deux à côté de leur mère, Hiruzen ne pouvait nier leur lien de famille. Des cheveux et des yeux aussi noirs que le charbon, un visage et un corps fin et pour finir un teint ivoire, ces deux-là étaient bien des Uchiha jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et même si l'ainé arborait un visage ressemblant étrangement à un masque, le dernier semblait être d'une bonne humeur à toutes épreuves.

Il se remémora l'époque où Danzo et Mikoto avaient cet âge-là et il y vu beaucoup de similitudes. Danzo était toujours très calme et attentif à son environnement tandis que Mikoto emplissait l'air d'une dose de joie et de rire dès qu'elle passait quelque part. Il aimait beaucoup cette époque où Danzo protégeait encore sa sœur de toutes les épreuves qu'elle devait traverser. C'était lui qui la portait lorsqu'il y avait une flaque dans le jardin et cela afin que sa robe de princesse ne soit pas salie, lui encore qui la retrouvait lorsqu'elle se perdait dans les détales du palais ou encore qui venait la délivrer d'une vilaine araignée qui avait élu domicile dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait.

Hiruzen n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Danzo était subitement devenu quelqu'un de très sombre. Il avait longuement cherché la cause de cet enfermement mais il avait dû se résoudre à abandonner l'idée de lui faire retrouver son aura joyeuse et protectrice que l'Uchiha dégageait auparavant. Mikoto avait été la plus affectée par ce virement de situation et Hiruzen l'avait dorloté jusqu'à qu'elle puisse de nouveau sourire comme avant.

« Un jour, peut-être viendras-tu les voir ? demanda-t-il. Je ne sais que nous ne sommes pas très loin du pays du Sable mais cela te ferais momentanément oublier toute cette politique.

J'y réfléchirai avec Fugaku et te ferais part de la nouvelle au plus vite, répondit-elle légèrement plus joyeuse qu'à son arrivée. »

De l'autre côté du pays, à la frontière du pays de l'Herbe, Fugaku talonnait son cheval pour galoper aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ses hommes le suivaient de près et malgré leur fatigue, tous arboraient fièrement les couleurs du pays du Feu. Un sentiment de courage emplissait l'air et motivait les troupes à avancer toujours plus.

« Bientôt, bientôt je serai de retour, se dit le Roi tandis que le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles. »

Les chevaux respiraient bruyamment mais leur allure ne faiblissait jamais. Comme connectées à leur cavalier, elles ne fatiguaient pas et continuaient à être toujours plus fougueuses à mesure qu'elles pénétraient le pays de l'Herbe. Le bruit assourdissant de leurs sabots n'étaient en rien diminués par la verdure qu'ils écrasaient sans vergogne. Et même les multiples couleurs des champs qu'ils dépassaient, ne faisaient pas tourner la tête au moindre guerrier.

Demain serait un autre jour, demain certains de leurs compagnons de route tomberaient au combat, mais demain sera aussi une lueur d'espoir dans leurs cœurs lorsqu'ils rentreront victorieux dans leur chaumière. Et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se reposer, le peuple entier fêtera leur retour en même temps que le culte de Susano. Et l'estrade, construite à la base pour prier pour leur retour, servira à accueillir le Roi victorieux, à acclamer la Reine et à faire rosir de plaisirs les joues d'Itachi et de Sasuke.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous,

On se retrouve sur cette histoire après plusieurs mois "d'absence" ! Je m'en excuse sincèrement ! J'ai fait, refait et rerefait le chapitre sans qu'il soit à la hauteur de ce que je souhaitais obtenir; puis, il devait passer entre les mains de Miss Pupitre et j'ai mis à temps fou avant de réussir à le lui extirper !

Je remercie les personnes qui suivent cette fiction et on se retrouve très bientôt !

Merci à Guest pour son commentaire !

* * *

Danzo était un homme bon lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il adorait les autres et plus particulièrement sa petite sœur qu'il chérissait plus que tout. À la naissance de Mikoto, il passait la majeure partie de son temps à regarder le visage de poupon de sa cadette alors qu'elle dormait profondément dans son berceau. Il arrivait qu'il y passe des heures à la contempler sous toutes les coutures tant il aimait voir les différences entre eux. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient du même père et de la même mère, Danzo était toujours aussi étonné de voir qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun physiquement parlant et cela s'était accentué lorsqu'ils avaient grandis.

A tout juste deux ans, Mikoto avait un visage doux, une peau de porcelaine, des yeux et des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et un corps finement musclé. Danzo, de pratiquement neuf ans son ainé avait un visage aux traits durs, une peau légèrement bronzée, des yeux et des cheveux d'un noir terne et un corps ferme qui ne le rendait pas très souple. Mais ces différences ne l'avaient pas empêché d'aimer sa sœur de toute son âme.

Hélas, cet amour inconditionnel - qu'il lui vouait - n'était guère apprécié par la nourrice en charge de Mikoto. Elle voyait d'un mauvais œil la relation qu'entretenait la petite princesse avec l'héritier du royaume et elle en fit part au Roi dès que ses soupçons devinrent trop lourds à porter.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, j'étais moi-même très attaché à ma sœur à cet âge-là, lui avait répondu le souverain. »

La nourrice ne lui en avait plus parlé mais surveillait du coin de l'œil tous les agissements de Danzo envers sa petite sœur. Elle grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, qu'il rigolait avec elle ou même lorsqu'il chantait pour elle afin que la petite puisse s'endormir. C'était devenue une obsession dévorante que de surveiller le jeune prince afin qu'il n'essaye pas de faire de Mikoto sa concubine ou Reine.

Il n'était pas rare dans les autres royaumes qu'un Roi épouse sa sœur afin de faire perdurer une lignée pure, mais ce n'était pas le cas au pays du Feu. La nourrice mettait un point d'honneur à ce que cela n'arrive jamais et elle commença même à monter Mikoto contre son frère. Petite, la jeune princesse n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, son frère était tout pour ses yeux d'enfants : quelqu'un de fort et de respecté, d'assidu et de sociable, une personne sur qui elle pouvait se reposer et surtout jouer à tout moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Hiruzen avait dû intervenir à cette époque et avait retiré Mikoto des mains de sa nourrice. Danzo l'avait toujours remercié et il le faisait encore même si maintenant, il ne voyait en sa sœur qu'un obstacle à franchir.

Danzo, avant d'être l'homme qu'il est désormais, n'était pas un être au cœur froid et dénué de sentiments. C'était un garçon souriant, intelligent et très curieux. Mais surtout, extrêmement protecteur envers son entourage. Il avait tué pour la première fois alors qu'il avait tout juste huit an, uniquement pour protéger sa petite sœur. Un assassin avait pénétré l'enceinte du palais et par un pur instinct, Danzo s'était précipité dans la chambre de Mikoto lorsqu'il avait entendu les gardes s'agiter à la poursuite de l'inconnu.

L'aiguille à tricot de sa petite sœur s'était retrouvée dans le cœur de l'homme alors qu'il essayait d'assassiner Mikoto. Danzo était arrivé par derrière et n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le poignarder pour protéger son plus précieux trésors. L'assassin s'était écroulé sur la moquette et son sang avait vite imprégné les fibres. Mikoto ne se réveilla même pas un seul instant et dans un geste purement fraternel, il replaça les couvertures sur le petit corps de sa sœur pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. D'un point de vue externe, beaucoup crurent qu'il était responsable de cet attaque et que par pure remord, il avait fini par demander à l'assassin de se suicider après tout, comment un enfant de cet âge aurait-il pu viser aussi juste ? Cette question continuait encore de se faufiler à travers les oreilles indiscrètes du palais.

De son œil critique, Danzo observait la place principale être décorée pour le festival en l'honneur de Susano. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette époque enfantin car il revoyait toujours le visage souriant de Mikoto et puis, il se voyait lui, faible et pathétique mais se croyant suffisamment fort pour porter le poids de son pays. Qu'est-ce qu'il était naïf à cette époque, naïf et trop bête pour survivre dans ce monde.

Il se glissa dans une étroite ouverture murale. Il n'avait toujours pas la souplesse de sa sœur mais son corps arrivait plus facilement à se faufiler plus par habitude que par réel envie. A l'aide d'une allumette, il embrasa l'huile entreposée dans des cornières creusées à même la terre et le liquide prit feu, éclairant son chemin, lui permettant ainsi de se déplacer aisément. Le mur se referma derrière lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire le moindre geste en sa direction.

A cette étape de sa route, la pierre taillée était remplacée par des blocs de terre mal découpés puis un mélange de différents types de sable prit sa place sous ses pieds c'était ici que la nature reprenait ses droits. Les grandes cavités, qui se reflétaient tels des ombres fugaces, avaient été creusées avant même que Konoha ne naisse. Ce changement de terrain lui indiquait le tournant à prendre afin de ne pas se tromper dans sa destination, combien de fois avait-il perdu sa route en arpentant ces tunnels obscurs ?

À plusieurs mètres au-dessus de sa tête, le palais fourmillait de toutes parts mais seuls de vagues syllabes parvenaient à ses oreilles, les mots étaient étouffés par les multiples couches qui formaient le sol du palais et le plafond de ces souterrains.

Danzo continua à suivre le chemin de feu avant de virer brusquement sur sa droite. Une toute petite porte en bois se tenait immobile à deux mètres devant lui. Par les différentes fentes, brillait la lumière d'une dizaine de bougies que ses acolytes avaient allumé en attendant son arrivée.

Il toqua trois fois sur la porte, attendit dix secondes, puis toqua deux autres fois sur le battant. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent derrière le bois puis quelqu'un déverrouilla la serrure pour lui permettre d'entrer.

Devant lui, se tenait un garçon pas plus âgé qu'Itachi, il lui sourit et s'écarta prestement de l'ouverture pour lui permettre d'entrer. Danzo n'aimait pas trop cet enfant car il lui rappelait son enfance et même si le gamin semblait être bien plus ouvert d'esprit que lui à son âge, il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner au fond de ses prunelles. Et c'était cet inconnu qu'il redoutait car il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Lorsqu'il regardait attentivement cet enfant, il avait la nette impression de se retrouver à attendre la morsure sauvage d'un serpent colérique auquel il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. L'Uchiha ne savait pas si c'était les cheveux blancs ou le visage innocent et pourtant si froid du gamin qui le mettait sur ses gardes, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui faire totalement confiance. Hélas, ses plans ne pouvaient pas fonctionner sans le soutien de cet homme et l'enfant servant d'intermédiaire, Danzo ne pouvait pas lui demander de quitter la pièce au risque de voir tous ses projets s'effondrer.

Il commençait tout juste à enclencher le mécanisme. Le premier caillou venait d'être lancé dans l'eau et il avait effleuré sa cible, il ne pouvait donc pas abandonner maintenant alors qu'il touchait du doigt sa vengeance.

Il n'avait rien contre sa petite sœur, il lui permettrait même de vivre à travers les années mais elle était une nuisance à son futur et il se devait donc de l'éliminer de la scène qu'il voulait créer. Hors, il savait pertinemment que même le meilleur des plans avait une faille, il lui fallait donc un moyen de fuite dans le cas où son projet serait découvert. Et cet homme sera là pour l'aider à disparaitre.

Pendant longtemps, il avait continué à observer Mikoto dans l'ombre. Même si son cœur battait furieusement de jalousie, il ne pouvait qu'admirer ce qu'était devenue sa petite sœur et il continuait à enlever tous les obstacles qu'elle pouvait trouver sur son chemin. Mais, on lui avait arraché sournoisement la dernière chose à laquelle il tenait, son dernier espoir : lorsqu'elle s'était fiancée à Fugaku le monde de Danzo avait fini de s'écrouler. Elle ne lui souriait plus, elle souriait désormais à cet homme dont elle s'était éprise. Et comme tous les autres, Mikoto avait lentement rangé son grand frère dans une case dénommée « oublie » et il avait terminé d'y sombrer. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule fautive, après tout, il s'était de lui-même éloigné de sa sœur mais dans l'unique but qu'elle ne perde pas cette joie qui la définissait tant. Elle n'avait juste pas compris et même si Mikoto s'était désespérément accrochée à son frère, elle avait lentement abandonné à son tour.

Comme une vieille habitude, Danzo avait continué à l'observer s'épanouir, devenir toujours plus belle, toujours plus forte, toujours plus radieuse et parfaite. Mais chaque être humain à ses faiblesses et Danzo avait trouvé celle de sa chère petite sœur : l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari et à ses deux fils. Il l'attaquerait indirectement car l'Uchiha savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais blesser physiquement Mikoto.

Au départ, il avait pensé s'attaquer à Itachi mais étrangement l'enfant semblait s'être rendu compte de la malveillance de son oncle et s'était rapidement tenu éloigné de lui. Et puis, Danzo n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le tuer lorsqu'il l'avait directement regardé, parce qu'Itachi l'avait vu alors qu'il semblait invisible aux yeux des autres. Danzo avait fermé les yeux sur cette vie pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Et puis, Sasuke était né.

De nouveau, il avait commencé à imaginer une multitude de plans. Le plus simple revenait à être présent pour l'enfant jusqu'à qu'il puisse le manipuler ouvertement, le plus compliqué était de le tuer dans son sommeil. Hélas, il ne put mettre aucun de ses projets à profit car Mikoto veilla à ce qu'il soit toujours entouré et Itachi, preuve d'une grande maturité, se mit à protéger son petit frère dans toutes ses actions.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul moyen pour Danzo d'ouvrir les voies du pouvoir, celui de tuer Fugaku. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire aussi facilement, tout comme il ne pouvait pas tuer les futurs héritiers du royaume. Lorsqu'il avait établi ses plans d'assassinat d'Itachi et de Sasuke, sa conscience le ramenait souvent à la réalité. S'il venait à tuer l'un des deux frères, le palais le suspecterait directement et il serait isolé par mesure de sécurité afin que l'un des héritiers puisse tout de même survivre.

Danzo avait passé l'âge d'agir avant de réfléchir. C'était pour cela qu'il avait fait appel à cet homme, pour que son plan n'ait plus aucunes failles.

Il avait d'abord commencé par placer des espions un peu partout dans le royaume mais surtout dans le palais. Danzo avait un réseau d'hommes souterrain qui veillaient à lui rapporter le moindre déplacement des rats du Roi ou des colombes de la Reine. Rien ne lui était inconnu et même la garde royale avait une graine pourrie en son sein.

« Vous avez été longs Danzo.

A votre différence, je ne peux m'absenter trop souvent au risque d'être suspecté par la Reine, répondit-il acide à l'un de ses acolytes présents. »

La pièce sentait le renfermée, elle était étouffante et pas seulement à cause des bougies qui l'éclairaient. Son espace d'une dizaine de mètres carré étouffait Danzo qui s'était habitué à vivre dans des pièces bien plus ouvertes. Une petite table de chêne brut trônait au milieu et des multitudes de plan du palais s'empilaient sur le bois. Il retira de sa manche un nouveau parchemin, qu'il posa sur les autres feuilles dans une pyramide déséquilibrée.

« Voici le dernier plan, justifia-t-il en s'écartant. J'y ai rajouté les passages découverts au cours du mois dernier. »

Il se garda de leur expliquer que ce n'était pas lui qui avait investi les vieux couloirs mais des enfants qu'il avait éduqué dans cet unique but. Il avait commencé à se créer un véritable réseau de petites fourmis qu'il avait récupéré dans les rues des bas quartiers. Danzo leur offrait un toit, à manger et de quoi s'habiller en échange les enfants suivaient une formation stricte pour devenir de parfaits espions et s'ils en avaient les compétences, ils apprenaient aussi l'art de l'assassinat.

« Cet imbécile ne va pas tarder à revenir, il faut tuer la Reine avant que son cheval ne foule le pays du Feu, déclara l'un des hommes présents.

La Reine ne doit pas mourir, ordonna Danzo de sa voix puissante. »

La Reine ne devait pas mourir et il mettrait un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle survive. Mais pourquoi s'embêter à conserver un obstacle s'il pouvait devenir gênant par la suite ? Tout simplement parce que Danzo continuait à tenir à sa sœur, plus qu'il ne le montrait et plus qu'il ne le croyait. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison qui le poussait à maintenir Mikoto vivante.

« Si la Reine meurt, le peuple criera vengeance et Itachi est devenu suffisamment adulte pour se douter que nous serions derrière le meurtre de sa mère.

Pourtant, tu n'as aucun scrupule à faire assassiner son mari, objecta un homme à sa droite. »

Danzo ne supportait pas les nobles. Il ne les aimait déjà pas lorsqu'il était enfant mais il avait fini par les haïr lorsqu'il avait percé sa bulle d'innocence qui l'entourait. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le choix que de les garder à ses côtés, après tout ils lui permettaient d'assurer sa position au sein de la cours et puis, lorsqu'il s'agissait de rumeurs, leurs femmes étaient encore plus efficaces qu'une annonce dans le journal royal.

Mais il les détestait encore plus lorsque ces imbéciles arrivaient à appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Mettre à mort le Roi revenait à lancer une allumette dans un bidon d'huile, le peuple s'animerait d'une rage destructrice et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'est pour cela que Danzo avait déjà pris toutes ses précautions pour que l'assassinat se fasse de la meilleure des manières. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait le suspecter.

Pour commencer, il avait fait placer deux de ses hommes dans la grande armée du pays du Feu. L'un des espion avait une unique mission, blesser le Roi. L'autre, devait lui confirmer la blessure de Fugaku. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être mortelle, le Suzerain devait revenir en vie au royaume avant de décéder mais il fallait qu'elle soit suffisamment profonde pour que l'on puisse croire que mort s'en suive.

Avant de rejoindre ses stupides acolytes, Danzo avait reçu un message de son espion. La mission était un franc succès. Le soldat avait blessé le dos du Roi en faisant passer cette attaque comme une légitime défense. En effet, l'espion avait attendu qu'un ennemi tente de blesser Fugaku par derrière, s'était jeté sur le dos du Roi en le blessant mais au moment où le suzerain s'était retourné, il n'avait vu qu'un soldat protégeant ses arrières contre un ennemi. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu et un sourire mauvais avait orné les lèvres gercées de Danzo. Il avait rapidement détruit le mot en brûlant le bout de papier par la flamme d'une bougie. Les cendres avaient été dispersées par la fenêtre, ne laissant plus aucunes traces.

Au retour de l'armée impériale, il ferait tuer ses espions afin que personne, outre lui, ne sache qu'il était à l'origine de la blessure du Roi. Danzo était fourbe mais pas stupide, s'il souhaitait que son plan fonctionne, il se devait d'éliminer tous problèmes à la racine avant qu'une mauvaise herbe ne pousse. Rares étaient les espions qui survivaient, seuls les plus combattants avaient cette chance.

« Le Roi reviendra d'ici deux jours. Je ne serai pas là pendant ce laps de temps, ne me cherchez pas, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. »

Ces derniers temps, Danzo avait éliminé bien trop de personnes et ses rangs commençaient à diminuer. S'il continuait ainsi, il n'y aurait bientôt plus que ses favoris et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les éliminer maintenant, il en avait encore besoin. L'Uchiha n'avait donc pas d'autres choix que de retourner dans les bas quartiers pour trouver de nouveaux outils. Et puis, il allait devoir les éduquer plus rapidement que les autres, il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de prendre n'importe quel gamin orphelin ou en manque d'amour.

Une fois de retour à la surface, il commença à préparer son voyage. Danzo n'avait pas une minute à perdre s'il souhaitait partir à la tombée de la nuit. Son absence ne serait pas remarquer tout de suite, mais les colombes de la Reine n'hésiteraient pas à lui rapporter sa fuite dans les bas-fonds, et s'il y avait bien une personne dont il devait se méfier, c'était Mikoto. Elle était suffisamment prévoyante et intelligente pour se douter de ses manigances et il n'était pas encore temps qu'il entre en guerre avec elle.

L'estrade était vraiment magnifique, elle englobait presque la totalité de la grande place et même la fontaine paraissait bien triste aux côtés de ce chef-d'œuvre. Danzo passa la main sur l'une des poutres taillée et remercia Susano de sa clémence. Il n'était pas homme à prier pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais par moment, il remerciait leur Dieu pour veiller sur eux. Danzo avait grandi dans l'espoir d'être choisi par Susano pour monter sur le trône mais en devenant adulte, il avait vite compris que placer ses espoirs dans une divinité ne ferait pas tout, il devait agir pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

En réalité, Danzo ne voulait pas devenir Roi. Il avait eu un aperçu du rôle en observant sa sœur et il y avait bien trop de problèmes à résoudre, bien trop de choses qui n'allaient pas dans un sens de logique suprême, et puis la moindre de ses actions était analysée par le peuple. Ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, c'était manipuler le Roi dans l'ombre, être l'origine de la force du suzerain tout en restant inconnu au reste du monde. Il n'avait pas besoin que chaque être vivant murmure son nom.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il devait anéantir Fugaku et éliminer sa sœur du rôle de Reine. Les deux adultes étaient bien trop intelligents pour être manipulés, bien trop forts pour qu'on tente de leur dérober le trône à coup de menace. Il ne restait à Danzo que le choix d'un assassinat pour déstabiliser la cours.

Danzo observa les nombreux drapeaux flottants au vent. Tous arboraient le signe distinctif des Uchiha, un éventail qui permettait d'éventer le feu afin que ce dernier ne s'éteigne jamais. Aucun symbole ne correspondait mieux à sa famille que ce dernier, car depuis le créateur de leur dynastie, le pays du Feu s'était toujours réanimé même dans les pires crises, qu'elles soient naturelles ou faites de la main de l'Homme, la royauté et le peuple avait toujours un feu ardent qui brulait dans leurs poitrines.

Danzo s'éloigna de la place principale et s'engouffra dans les petites ruelles. Les lumières étaient éteintes depuis plusieurs heures et seule la lune serait témoin de son passage. Une arme blanche à portée de main en cas de rencontre incongrue, Danzo se faufilait tel un rat dans le vaste labyrinthe que représentaient les quartiers sordides aux alentours de Konoha.

Vu de l'extérieur, la capitale s'élevait telle une montagne regorgeant d'habitations, d'individus et d'animaux en tout genre. C'était un rêve inaccessible pour les gens qu'il comptait rencontrer ce soir, mais pour certains cela ne serait plus un espoir. Ils ne vivraient peut-être pas à la lumière des rues gorgées de soleil et de plantes, mais ils arpenteraient les souterrains, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes des habitants. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'ils auraient espéré, mais ils vivraient déjà une vie bien plus honorable que l'actuelle. Du moins, c'était sa façon de voir les choses.

Son voyage ne dura qu'un jour et deux nuits. Il revint avec trois jeunes nouvelles recrues dont le potentiel était déjà plus que suffisant. Les trois enfants s'étaient révélés très discrets lorsqu'ils l'avaient suivi mais fort de son expérience Danzo ne s'était pas fait entourloupé. Les gamins étaient certes invisibles physiquement mais il avait pu sentir leur présence, et pour un espion c'était l'une des premières choses à faire disparaitre.

« Ramène-moi Shin, ordonna-t-il à l'un de ses subordonnés. »

Les trois enfants attendaient à ses côtés. Prudents, ils ne cessaient de regarder autour d'eux en se méfiant de chaque ombre qui croisait leurs regards. Le plus grand se tenait fermement devant les deux autres comme s'il cherchait à les protéger d'un danger qui surgirait au détour d'un couloir.

Ils n'avaient eu aucunes difficultés pour pénétrer dans le palais royal mais Danzo restait sur ses gardes. Après tout, il ne savait pas à quel moment on pouvait le repérer.

« Désormais, tu t'appelleras Yahiko, indiqua-t-il à l'un des garçons. »

Le dénommé releva un regard franc et empli de détermination. Ses prunelles marron glacées brillaient d'une nouvelle force accentuées par sa chevelure rousse aussi brillante qu'une flamme au soleil. Danzo aimait beaucoup son regard.

L'Uchiha regarda attentivement les deux comparses de Yahiko. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail pour en faire de parfaits espions. La petite demoiselle pourrait facilement servir. Son teint claire, ses yeux d'un ocre doré et sa chevelure d'une couleur particulière, d'un bleu tirant sur le mauve, lui permettrait d'attirer les regards et de remplir ses missions à ciel ouvert. Après tout, rares étaient les nobles qui ne tombaient pas pour une belle demoiselle cherchant un peu de compagnie. L'autre garçon, qui semblait le plus jeune de la troupe, tremblait de peur et se cachait derrière les deux autres.

« Konan et Nagato seront désormais vos noms. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard apeuré mais sous le sourire chaleureux et positif de Yahiko, ils approuvèrent finalement de la tête dans un accord muet. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient été abandonnés tous les trois. Leurs parents étaient morts à cause d'un règlement de compte ou avaient tout simplement laissés leur rejeton dans la rue, ils ne savaient pas. C'était la première fois qu'on leur accordait une réelle importance mais surtout qu'on leur offrait une véritable existence dans ce bas-monde. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour devenir important pour cette personne même si cela signifiait donner la mort.


End file.
